


The Sorcerer Hero: Inverse

by XenFrostfire



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, How Do I Tag, Izuku is Izumi, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Trans Female Character, Trans Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenFrostfire/pseuds/XenFrostfire
Summary: All men are not created equal. Izuku was born quirkless. But with his mothers support, and an unexpected encounter with a sorceress from another world may just level the playing field. Fighting to learn a mysterious power and dealing with their own inner demons, how will everything change.





	1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to give my fic a read. This is the first fic I have really posted online. While I love to read I'm pretty nervous about all this. I love the idea of Izuku learning magic and I'm a huge Slayers fan. So this seemed like a pretty fun crossover I could do. Please if you have any questions leave them in the comments! Thanks again everyone!

All men are not created equal. This is a fact that a young child learned at the age of four. Young Izuku Midoriya lived in a world where 80 percent of the population had superhuman abilities called ‘Quriks’. The other 20 percent are without and that is what poor Izuku fell into.

This however would be his first and last set back. In part thinks to a run in with a single person living in a world they did not belong in.

* * *

Izuku Midorya sat in the doctor’s office, squirming nervously in his seat next to his mother Inko. His mother had been worried since he it had been a few months since he turned four and his Qurik had no developed. He thought to him self as he sat there on this ‘what could my Qurik possibly be? Mama can pull small objects to her and Papa could breath fire. What could mama do if she tried to develop her quirk more? It could be great for heroics! So could fire breath. Or maybe I could get a combination of both and get pyrokinesis, that would be an amazing quirk for a hero! But it could be a mutation and possibly something completely different though that was rare. What ever quirk I get I’ll have to put a lot of time into it no matter what I can make it work! I’ll be an amazing hero just wait ma-‘

“That will not happen. You’d better give up.” The doctor said sitting in front of Izuku. Izuku’s eyes went wide when he heard this, shocked out of his mumbling. He had been so lost in his thoughts that Izuku had missed doctor enter the room. Inko wrung her hand on the hem of her cardigan for a second before she reached over placing her hand gently on his back. The action caused Izuku to drop his favorite action figure of All Might, the number one hero and Izuku’s favorite by far.

“No! There must be some mistake! The other kids in his class have all started showing signs, but…” Inko’s voice dropped in volume up till the end where she went silent. She could not believe this new about her son. All he wanted to do was be a hero and now Doctor Tsubasa was saying that he couldn’t be.

“Pardon me for asking ma’am, but you’re a fourth generation yes? As far as quirks, I mean…” Inko looked to the doctor and gave him a nod. The doctor face was impassive through all of this, as if what he had done to this child’s dreams and this meeting as a whole was a bother to him.

“Yes, of course… I can pull small objects towards me, and my husband can breath fire.” She demonstrated her quirk by pulling the toy Izuku had dropped to her hand, making small pulling motions as she did. Inko’s eyes drifted to the x-ray the doctor had produced and put it up for her and Izuku to see.

“By the age of four, a child should manifest either one of his parents’ quirks or a composite of the two.” The doctor pointed to the pinky toe in the x-ray as he continued. “However early quirk research discovered one important finding. It has to do with the absence, or rather the presence in this case, of the extra joint you can see here. Humans have evolved to not need the use of this bone any longer and those with quirks it is absent. The represent the next stage of human evolution”

The doctor paused for a moment turning back to Izuku and his mother. “Izuku here has two joints, and while it is growing more and more rare these days, he possesses no quirk whatsoever.”

The frown that came to Inko’s face was deep as she looked to son, watching him shake in shock of the news. No mumbling, no smile, no trying to grab his favorite toy. Her heart broke instantly and felt awful for her son. She looked to the doctor before she stood up and picked up Izuku, holding him tightly to herself. “Thank you for you time sensei. We’ll be on our way.” She turned to leave, pressing Izuku’s face to her shoulder as she left to protect him from the indifferent look the doctor was giving them.

Later that night after returning home, Izuku had retreated to his room to find comfort in the only way he knew how. He watched the video of All Mights debut as a pro hero over and over again. “Never fear citizens!” His voice was loud in boisterous as she pulled people from burning wreckage. “For I AM HERE! HAHAHAHA.”

Izuku’s door cracked open slowly till his mother slipped into his room. He slowly turned towards his mother, tears streaming from his eyes. His mother gasped at the sight of her son hurting so much. She watched as she slowly pointed to the video, his lip trembling, barely holding back sobs. “No m-matter what…He’ll s-save you with a s-smile. C-can I s-still be a s-super cool h-hero? Like All Might?”

His mother rushed over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. She wanted to comfort him and find him something else to look forward to in his life. But even after what he had learned his mind was still set on being a hero. Her mouth moved before her mind did “Of course sweetie! It will be a lot of hard work, but you’ll be an amazing hero!”

If there had been any doubt in Inko’s mind at that moment, they vanished like dust on the wind as she saw the bright smile on her sons face. The tears that came next were tears of joy as both mother and son held each other tight. His smile voice whispered softly into her ear as they cried after Inko’s declaration “Thank you mama…”

* * *

Two years later Izuku was running down a street, clinging a small black kitten to his chest. He was running as fast as he could, feet pounding on the ground as two kids from a grade higher were chasing after him. He looked all around as he tried to find out where to go. As he rounded a corner, he saw the door to a book shop and darted inside. The Door rang with a bell, startling the woman behind the counter.

Izuku looked around painc in his face for a place to hide as the woman looked to him. She had reddish brown hair, wearing a black tank top that had two straps over her shoulder and two around her arms. A smaller pink tank top over that and white pants. She gazed at him with big brown eyes then quickly motioned him over to come behind the counter to hide, which he did quickly, sitting down so he couldn’t be seen.

Two boys ran into the book shop just as Izuku ducked down looking around for the green haired boy. One of them looked to the woman before speaking up “Did you see a green haired shrimp come running in here with a demon cat.” Izuku tensed behind the counter as he heard the boy. He looked up to the woman with wide eyes, shaking his head at her. However, she never looked down at him.

Her eyebrow twitched a bit as she heard what the boy said to her. She shot a glare at the two. “No, I haven’t, and even if I had I wouldn’t tell rude punks like you. Now get the hell out of my shop.” The boys were taken aback but the look she had given them. Her presence made the air feel thick as a drop of sweat rolled down their foreheads. They quickly took a step back then turned and excited the shop as quickly as they could.

“You okay kid?” she looked down to Izuku who let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. He gave the woman a bright smile, still holding the small cat to his chest. She almost had to look away from how bright the smile was.

“Yes, I am! Thank you so much!” He bowed to her, though not as deeply as he would have liked as the kitten got int the way.

“What exactly happened? Why were those older kids chasing you?” She cocked her head to the side, looking the kid up and down. She guessed he was 5 or 6 and on the rather short side. His hair was longer as he had let it start to grow out and was held back in a low ponytail with a pink hair tie. He had a blue t-shirt on that said polo shirt on it and tan shorts with bright red sneakers. Something about him seemed curious to her, something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Well you s-see. They were messing with this kitten.” He looked down to the kitten which meowed before licking Izuku’s cheek getting a giggle from him. He shook his head as he looked back to the woman “And well it scratched one of them cause they were being mean. So, when they grabbed rocks to hurt it, I snatched it up as quickly as I could and ran to save it.” He beamed another bright smile at the idea that he had saved the kitten.

The woman grinned a bit and nodded “Good move. Glad you were able to save the poor thing.” She reached a hand-out for the kitten to sniff before its head butted into her hand for attention, which she happily gave. “What’s your name kid?”

“My names Midoriya Izuku Ma’am!”

“Ugh don’t call me Ma’am, makes me feel way older than I am. Call me Lina.” She gave the kid a grin. ‘There is something about this kid… could he… I haven’t met anyone here that could but. “So seeing as you saved that cat, is that something you do normally? Save animals?”

“I’ll save anyone that needs it if I can! I want to be a hero when I grow up! Someone that saves everyone and bring them hope with a smile!” Some how he managed an even bigger smile, one that stretched from ear to ear. Lina grin grew even more at that news. The kitten managed to jump from Izuku’s arms onto the counter after some squirming. It came over to Lina who just pet its head, keeping her attention on Izuku.

“Well kid I’d say you were well on you if you’re willing to stick your neck out for a cute kitten like this. I swear I never understood why people are so superstitious about black cats. They are adorable.” She paused for a moment as she nodded some to herself, scratching the kittens chin, getting it to purr loudly. “So, if you’re going to be a hero kid, what is your quirk?”

At this question, Izuku’s expression darkened. He let out a sigh, ready for another person to look down on him. Ever since he learned he was quirkless, news had spread quickly, and it just seemed like everyone was hated him just because of this. Even his childhood friend had turned on him after he had learned he was quirkless. “Actually…I’m quirkless.”

“Oh. Well don’t let that hold you back kid.” His head whipped up to look at her in surprise. That had not been what he had expected to her. The only person who had supported him was his mother. She had done so much to help him. He was going to gymnastics three times a week to work on his flexablity and agility to help when he became a hero. “Something tells me you have something great inside of you, and you won’t even need a quirk to be amazing. I bet if you put your mind to it you could learn all you need to become an amazing hero.”

Izuku stared at Lina for a long moment. He couldn’t believe his ears. Someone other than his mother believed in him. He opened his mouth to thank her but before he could, Lina spoke up again. “You’ll have a lot to learn and I just might have some books here that will help you. NOW! I don’t normally do this… but I see something in you Izuku-kun, something that reminds me of my self when I was your age. Not the hero thing but that motivation and drive. So, I’m gonna make you an offer. This is a bookstore but for you… I’ll let you borrow books. BUT you better bring the books I loan you back in perfect condition or I’m taking it out of your hide!”

Her glare told Izuku she meant business there. He nodded super quickly which caused her expression to soften into a small grin. “T-thank you so much Lina-san! I’ll be extra careful I promise!”

Lina let out a soft laugh and reached over and ruffled Izuku’s hair. “I trust you Izuku-kun. Well you stay right here I’ll go grab a few for you. You seem like a smart kid so while these are pretty advanced, I have a feeling you can handle them.” She leaves her seat and the kitten on the countertop and grabs a few books from the shelf before she heads into the back room. Soon she reemerges from the back, coming back to the front counter and hands over a stack of five books to Izuku. “Let’s start you out with these. You going to be able to take care of this kitten?”

“Thank you so much Lina-san! Oh the kitten… I don’t think my mom would let me keep it sadly.” He let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped a bit.

“Well if that’s the case, let me take care of cat. I think my customers would enjoy having a cat around, plus my place is just upstairs so it can always go up there to escape any crowds.”

Izuku let out a sigh of relief knowing that the kitten would have a safe home now. “Thank you again Lina-san! I’ll take lots of notes on what’s in these books and bring them back once I’m done. I better get home before my mom starts to worry. I have gymnastics tonight! See you soon!”

With that, Izuku left the store. As he walked towards home looked at the books. “Hero law, History on Heroics. These will help a lot.” He stopped mid-step to look at the last book he had gotten from Lina. He looked completely puzzled as he cocked his head to the side. While four of the books had something to do with heroics this fifth one did not fit in. He stared at it for a minute, not sure what to even think about it. Well while it might have been a mistake, but the least he could do is at least read it.

He smiled some to him self and nodded determined to do just that. “Basics of magical theory, strange to give me fictional book but maybe it will be fun to read and let my imagination wonder a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are reading this you made it to the end. THANK YOU! I'm still up in the air if I want Izuku to also get One for All in this. If he does it won't be for a little bit. So I created a straw poll to see what people thought. Leave a comment with any questions and the Straw pole is closed! Thank you all that voted!


	2. Chapter 2: An offer made, a path set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has some questions and Lina makes an offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. A bit longer then I expected but I'm glad to have gotten it out. I wouldn't expect more than an update more than once a week. But right now I'm motivated! I work through the week so it will be a bit hard for me to get chapters out then but I'll do what I can to update at least once a week. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Izuku sat in his room going over the book titled Basics of magical theory for what felt like the 20th time. It had been two weeks since his encounter with Lina, the owner of the bookstore he had stumbled upon. He had taken in the information and made tones of notes on the books on heroes and quriks. Those four books had been easy. This book however was so…puzzling to Izuku.

He sat there and chewed on his lip as he took notes trying to figure out the contents of this book. ‘I thought this was some fictional book but… It’s written in such a way, so seriously it feels almost wrong to discount it. But magic? How can that be real? White magic, Black magic, and Shamanism all laid out here. And Shamanism itself was split into four types based on Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. White magic on the other hand talks about holiness and is used for defensive and recover spells. Black magic on the other hand...’

The greenette let out a sigh as he looked more into the black magic and how it pulled from the power of beings call Mazoku. He let out a frustrated noise as he set his pencil down on his notebook and looked to his clock. He had been working on this book for days now, and for the past 4 hours since he had gotten up that morning. “I need a break” he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair that hung down to his shoulders.

He stood up from his seat at his desk and headed to the kitchen to get some tea. His mother was currently up and already working away in the kitchen. “Oh hi sweetie, lunch is almost ready. How goes the studies?”

“My homework is all done for the weekend mama.” He gave his mother a smile as she handed him a cup of tea. “Is it okay if I go out? I need to return some books I borrowed.”

His mother smiled and gave him a nod. “Of course. Wouldn’t want you to get any late fees from the library.”

In that moment, he realized that he hadn’t told his mom that the books he had been nose deep in for the past couple of weeks didn’t come from the library. He knew he should tell her where he got them from. “Actually mama, I got them from a bookshop that’s a few blocks away from the park. I met a really nice lady that runs the place and she wanted to help me become a better hero!”

His mother frowned a bit as looked at her son for a moment, her gaze looking through him. “Hmmm is that the one over on Fujiwara street?” Izuku could only give a small nod under his mother’s gaze. She sighed softly as shook her head. “What were you doing there? And what have I told you about talking to strangers?”

Izuku gulped audibly at his mother’s tone. “W-well… you see t-there was this k-kitten and some b-boys w-were gonna h-hurt it. S-so I grabbed it as q-quick as I could and r-ran. They were older and b-bigger than m-me. I ended up their a-and Lina-san hid me b-behind the c-counter. S-she even t-took in the k-kitten.” He held his cup of tea and stared down to it as he explained what had happened to his mother, hoping she wouldn’t be angry.

Inko’s expression softened and she smiled softly as she came over and gave Izuku a hug. “Well if that’s what happened, then I’m proud of you. You did the right thing saving that poor kitten. And she sounds nice. Though if you are going to be borrowing any more books from her, I’d very much like to talk to her. So, give her my phone number all right?”

He looked up to his mother quickly with a bright smile and nodded an affirmation to her. “Of course! I had some questions for her too. The books helped a lot and I took a ton of notes!”

“Okay well before you go, its time for lunch so soon as you finish your food.” And with that Izuku and his mother sat down to eat while talking pleasantly about what he had learned from the books he had borrowed. He did leave out the subject of magic though, as he had to many questions for Lina. He also didn’t want to sound crazy to his mother.

* * *

Lina sat behind the counter, her head laying in her arms clearly asleep. Behind her stood a cat tree that was a new addition and had a small black cat asleep on it. The sound of a bell ringing caused Lina to bolt up right in her seat “I’mawakeI’mawake!” she flailed as she fell out of her seat with a loud thud coming from behind the counter.

Rushing over to the counter and, Izuku did his best to peek over the top and at Lina. Even on his tip toes it was hard due to his small stature. “Oh my gosh Lina I’m sorry are you alright?! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Lina laughed a bit as she bounced back up to her feet, scratching the back of her head. “Oh it’s alright Izuku-kun!” The cat opened a single eye to look down at Lina with one purple eye. Somehow it looked amused at the sight. “So what brings you in today? Was starting to think you took my books and ran off with them.” She said with a bit of a pout but a teasing tone to her voice.

“What?! N-no way, I would never! I actually brought them back.” He opened his backpack and put the books on the counter. “I…also had some questions that I wanted to ask you. About…magic.”

She smirked behind the counter, with a twinkle in her eyes. ‘Maybe I was right about this kid.’ “Oh, so that book caught your eye did it? I wasn’t sure if you would have been interested in it but thought it couldn’t hurt.”

There was a pause before Izuku gave a small nod. “Yes I… I thought it was just some fictional book when I took it. But the more I read it, the more serious it appeared to be. Like it was some textbook instead of some fantasy tale. Like it was trying to teach me the basics of how magic should work. But magic isn’t real, just something you see at festivals with slight of hand and stuff, right?”

An offended look came to Lina’s face as the last of his words left his mouth. He took a nervous step back, blushing in embarrassment. A moment of hesitation to get an apology out and Lina steam rolled into the conversation. “I can assure you that it is not some trick some con artist is trying to pull off to fool people. Magic is in fact very real. Just… rare. And I gave you that book for a reason.”

“A reason?”

“That’s right!” she grinned as she pointed at him. “I can sense it in you. That spark that is needed to learn magic.” She crossed her arms and looked rather smug. “And I’ll have you know I’m a very powerful sorceress. Like you I’m quirkless, but not powerless.”

“I could learn this magic? Really?! And be a hero with it.”

“The most powerful hero ever kid!”

Izuku looked completely stunned at this. There was silence for a moment. “But… no one is more powerful than All Might.” This single statement caused the supposed sorceress to laugh deep from her belly.

“Izuku, if you listen to me, I promise you’ll be even more powerful than that All Might character. I mean any apprentice of mine has got to be the best no matter what. I’ll teach you everything I know but know it won’t be easy. If you were any older, I probably wouldn’t even consider it. You are about the age I started learning magic in earnest.”

This left Izuku flabbergasted. ‘This could let me learn something that could make me a hero with out a quirk! But If I’m able to do all this stuff with out a quirk people will think I have some kind of quirk? And just what would I learn? The book said a lot about different types of magics? Would I have to pass this off as some kind of quirk? Is this truly real? I can hardly belie-‘ He was cut off with a light chop to his head “ow.”

“You were mumbling kid. And yes, It’s truly real. Guess seeing is believing though. Alright kid hold onto your pants kid.” With this she held her hands out in front of her, a small glow of light appearing in her palms.

“_Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!”_

The small glow of light grew in size a bit bigger than a soft ball. It floated in the hand that Lina now held out till she threw it up in the air where it hovered, casting a bright light throughout the shop. Izuku looked at the ball in wonder as it floated there. “Wow…” is all he could simply say.

“And there is a lot more I can teach you. This is just the most basic white magic spell. There are many other spells I could show you, but I’d rather not blow up my own shop.” She grinned a smug grin as she looked at the amazed boy in front of her.

“I want to learn this!” He smiled as bright as the light spell that had been cast at Lina, but his smile quickly dropped. “But… People will start to think I have a quirk? What would I tell them? And my mama will want to talk to you if I’m going to be coming here to learn stuff. Also, how much will it cost?”

Lina let out a soft sigh and waved her hand dismissively. “Let’s not worry about cost right now. The bookshop makes enough for me to live comfortably. Let us consider this a long-term investment. You become an amazing sorcerer and hero, and you don’t forget about the beautiful and wonderful lady that taught you everything you know, okay? As for the whole quirk business after you have a couple of spells under your belt, we can think of something vague and fake it.”

While Izuku wasn’t particularly happy about the idea of lying about a quirk, maybe this would make Kacchan to stop being so mean to him and they could be friends again. More importantly this will make it even easier for him to become a hero. A bright smile reappeared on his face and gave a nod to Lina.

“Well that just leaves talking to your mother than. Now I would never think of making you lie to your mother. But at the same time, we can’t just tell everyone about magic. So, you just let me handle talking to here. We won’t tell her about magic, and we will make sure you learn other stuff heroes might need. That will be a bit of self-study for ya.”

Considering this for a moment Izuku sighed and nodded a bit. Knowing that he couldn’t tell mom about magic made him sad, but he could tell her it’s a quirk later that manifested late. He dug out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote his mothers number down and handed it to Lina. “Here’s my mama’s number.”

* * *

A short call and a few days later, Lina found herself standing outside of the Midoriya home staring at the door. She looked down to her feet where the kitten with the purple eyes was, which meowed up at her. “Did you really have to follow me here Zel?” After another meow she shook her head and raised a hand to the door and knocked.

The door opened by an excited Izuku. “Hi Lina-san! Come on in.” He backed away from the door and Lina stepped inside, with the cat stepping in after her.

“Hope its okay Zel came, seems her couldn’t stand to be left alone when I left.” She smiled to Izuku as she slipped her shoes off. The cat jumping up to Izuku’s shoulder and licking his cheek. Izuku let out a giggle as he headed deeper into the home.

Inko walked around the corner. “Nice to actually meet you in person. I’m glad you accepted my invitation. Please come have a seat, dinner is almost ready. I hope you like Katsudon.” She smiled to Lina before retreating to the kitchen, stopping only briefly to give the kitten on Izuku’s shoulder a little head scratch. “This kitten is adorable and has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Lina walked in and went to take a seat at the kitchen table. “Thanks for inviting me over, and Katsudon sounds wonderful. I understand wanting to speak to me since with your permission I’ll be helping little Izuku-kun here learn things that will be important to be a hero. Also, thanks for the cat goes to your son, with out him he might have died. You have a pretty brave son I have to say.”

As she took in the room, and the delightful smell from the kitchen which made her mouth water Inko came out of the kitchen with food for everyone. “I made a bit more than normal, just in case you wanted to take some home with you.”

As if on que, Lina’s stomach growled loudly causing her to blush embarrassedly. “Pardon me and thank you! OH and I didn’t introduce my self properly. My name is Lina Inverse! But please call me Lina. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to everyone going by family names here in Japan.”

“Oh, it’s perfectly alright. It’s a pleasure to meet you Lina-san.” She sat down the food for everyone and took her own seat. A quick thanks for the food and the three started to eat in a peaceful quite for a bit. “So what exactly is it you are going to be teach Izuku?”

Having really gotten into the meal, she looked up and swallowed her food down before speaking. “Well, I’m not going to tell ya something crazy like I’m gonna teach him to fight or anything. I’m a bit of a book worm more than anything. I was gonna lend a hand with his studies, and more specifically make sure he has access to stuff on things like hero law and anything I can get my hands on that will help him excel as a hero. Also WOW this food is amazing. Probably the best Katsudon I’ve ever had!”

The complement caused Izuku to grin wide and gave a nod. “Mama has the best cooking ever Lina-sensei!” Inko blushed at the kind words of Lina and her son.

“Well that sounds wonderful, but I’d really feel bad for not paying you anything. There must be something we can do to compensate for your time.” Inko let out a soft sigh.

“I’ll tell you what…” Lina finished off the bowl of katsudon and was louding up another bowl with the extras that Inko had made “Have me over for dinner every once and a while and we’ll call it even. Your cooking is fantastic and if I’m being honest…” She scratched her chin as she kinda looked away embarrassedly with a small blush. “Don’t have many friends in this world. So a bit of company every once in a while would be kinda nice.”

Izuku looked up to Lina with big eyes over running with tears at hearing that from Lina. He practically launched him self at Lina and hugged onto her tightly. “I’ll be your friend Lina-sensei!” Even Inko looked a bit misty eyed but gave a nod to Lina. Lina let out a squeak as she suddenly had a small green haired child hugging into her side. She sighed softly and put an arm around Izuku and gave him a small hug.

“Well consider it done. Every Saturday we’ll have you over for dinner.” She smiled softly grabbing a tissue and dabbing it at her eyes. Izuku looked so happy to have this new teacher and even wanted to help her with having more friends. “Consider us your friends from now on. I never thought Izuku would have someone so young helping him with studies for so far in the future.”

Lina grinned a bit impishly “Oh I’m a bit older than I look, I assure you. I’m 22. I opened up the shop cause I honestly, I wanted to settle down and have a peaceful life. I had enough craziness in my life already.” With that she finished off the last of the Katsudon.

“OH, I wouldn’t have guessed you were older than 18. Well I’ll take care of the dishes.” Inko smiled as she got up to and started to collect the dishes.

“I actually can’t stay much longer. I have some stock I have to put into the inventory and if I don’t want to stay up till the middle of the night I gotta get back.”

A small sigh escaped Inko lips. “Well I look forward to seeing you next Saturday. Izuku you can visit Lina on days you aren’t doing gymnastics. Why don’t you see Lina out?”

“Okay mama!” he hoped out of his seat. The kitten jumped from Izuku’s shoulder and to the floor, to follow Lina out.

“Thank you, Inko-san. Have a wonderful night. OH, and before I leave, you might consider getting Izuku some self defense classes soon.” She smiled and gave a wave to Inko, Inko just nodding to Lina as Lina headed to the door.

Once at the door and getting her shoes on she turned to Izuku. “Well that went well. I’ll see you soon Izuku-kun. Be ready, this is going to be hard. We have eight years to get you ready for entrance exams for high school. And I plan on you getting the top score. I’ll accept nothing less than the best from my students.”

Izuku nodded, his eyes filled with the fire of determination. “I’ll be the best hero ever Lina-san! I promise!” And with that Lina and the cat left. Lina may have lied a bit; she had no inventory to input into her computers. She needed to prepare to start teaching Izuku magic. Izuku didn’t know it yet, but he was about to go through eight years of hell becoming a sorcerer that Lina believed he needed to be to become an amazing hero. The world had no idea what was coming. And it made not only Lina a grin but if one saw the cat walking at her side, they would say they swore, with its purple eyes the widest grin of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you made it this far, you finished the chapter! Thank you for reading it, I'm happy to final be sharing creative stuff I write with others and I hope you enjoy it! If you have any comments or want to leave feed back just leave a comment and I'll get back to comments as soon as I can. Till next chapter everyone! Also I'm not great with story and chapter summaries so always looking for tips and help.


	3. Chapter 3: A new starting line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo Chapter 3 before the weekend! Hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter for this weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for no chapter summary. I'm bad at them and they are hard.

After the weekend, Izuku returned to school. Lina had sent him a message that she needed to prepare more for his training in magic, so they would meet for the first session on Tuesday. He couldn’t help but be a bit restless in class that day. It was lunch time and Izuku had one of his notebooks out, sketching in it of what he wanted his future hero costume to look like. He was so concentrated on his drawing her didn’t hear the steps walking up to him.

“Eh?! What’s that your drawing there Deku?!” Katsuki reached out and snatched the notebook away from Izuku. His ever-present scowl deepened as he looked at the drawing, looking at the writing above it. “Hero costume for the future? Why would a useless Deku like you being drawing this Deku? You can’t be a hero you quirkless idiot!”

“K-Kacchan! P-please give it b-back…” Izuku scrunched up under the glare he was receiving from Katsuki, not wanting to get beat up again.

“Don’t tell me what to do Deku!” He then proceeded to rip the page out of the notebook and tear the piece of paper to pieces. “There I just did you a favor! Give it up Deku you can’t be a hero without a quirk!” He then held his hand up and let off some explosions in his palm where the pieces of paper of the sketch were, turning them to little more than ash.

Izuku couldn’t do more than hang his head. He wanted to yell at Katsuki that he was going to learn magic. Wanted to tell him that he would be a great hero! But he couldn’t help but shrink under the glare of his friend. One day he’ll see him when they both get into U.A.

The rest of school was thankfully uneventful for Izuku. He managed to make his way home without running into Bakugo on the way. He got home, getting his things together for his gymnastics class. His mother wasn’t home from work yet, and he saw a note that said she would be home before dinner. Once everything was together, he ran out the door so he wouldn’t be late.

Once he had arrived at his gymnastics class he went to get changed. His clothes for gymnastics was a simple pair of dark green shorts and a tight pink tank top her wore that said blue in green writing across the chest, he found it a bit amusing. Izuku then set out to stretch, planning on working on a floor performance today.

As he stretched, he saw two unfamiliar faces walk in, one talking to his teacher. The girl that was in gymnastics gear had really fluffy pink hair in a short style and pink skin to go with it. ‘Oh, I wonder what her quirk is? Might not just be simple mutation. Wonder if she can do something else.’ He looked to the boy who had come in with her, but he was just sitting off to the side next to the door playing on his phone. He had black hair that hung down in his eyes and was a bit messy. ‘uh he must just be here with her.’ Izuku was broken out of his thoughts as the girl and the teacher had walked up to him.

“Midoriya-kun, we have a new student. I was wondering if you could spend some time getting her used to our little gym here while I lead the rest in stretches.” His teacher asked. Her name was Mrs. Amari.

“Of course, Amari-sensei I’d be happy to!” Izuku hopped up to his feet and gave the girl a bright smile. “Hi I’m Midoriya Izuku. It’s nice to meet you!”

“I’m Ashido Mina! It’s super awesome to meet someone!” Ashido couldn’t help but bounce on her heels, clearly excited and full of energy. “My last gym closed down, I’m so excited I found a new place to go to! Though mom made me bring my friend along, said it would be safer. So, have you been coming here long?!”

Izuku couldn’t help but be in awe with the sheer energy of the girl in front of him. He scratched the back of his head and gave a small laugh. “Oh well I’ve been coming here for about 2 years. Mom said it would be good for helping me become a hero later and being really flexible.” Izuku noticed the boy looked up at that news, looking a bit surprised.

“Oh my gosh! That’s so cool! You want to be a hero too?! So does Kiri and me! Oh man you must have an awesome quirk! Besides my cute horns and pretty skin, I can make acid from my skin!” Ashido jumped up in the air, throwing her arms up in the air excitedly! “What’s your quirk Izu-chan?”

A sense of dread washing over Izuku as she started to fidget with his hand and squirm under Ashido’s gaze. He had been hoping it wouldn’t come up since they were just doing gymnastics here, but deep down he knew it was bound to come up. He had been hoping to make a new friend, but now that was all going to end here. The sense of dread that wash through him was palpable as he swallowed hard before he could get the words out. “Actually I’m… quirkless…”

“What?!” the boy dropped his phone and stared at him. The sudden yell made Izuku jump and look over to the boy, then to Ashido who was looking at him wide eyed. He hung his head once again and waited for the taunts to start coming his way, trembling a bit where he stood. “That…. That is…” Izuku looked back up to the boy as he spoke. “THAT IS SO MANLY!” Kirishima looked up, holding a fist up and tears running down his face with a big grin at Izuku.

Izuku stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock. Ashido was the next one to speak up. “Wow that’s so cool! It’s going to be super hard but if you’re already working on it, I bet you can do it!” Izuku turned to her. Tears started to run down his eyes, before Ashido gave him a bit hug. “Hey now no need to cry! Friends support each other, right?” this just made Izuku cry even harder. Besides Kacchan he didn’t have any friends.

“T-thank you s-so m-much!” he smiled brightly to Ashido and over to Kirishima, rubbing at his eyes with his forearm after being released from the hug. “S-so… about showing you around?” With that Izuku started to show Ashido around the gym. After they worked on a floor performance together.

After the class was done, Mina and Izuku walked up to Kirishima who gave them both a big grin. “So, you’re gonna be a hero without a quirk. That’s so damn manly!” he stood up and slapped Izuku lightly on the shoulder. “Takes some guts to do that.”

“Yeah… manly” Izuku scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassedly. “Your Kirishima right?” the boy gave him a nod.

“Kiri and I go to school together, he’s my best friend. And don’t sweat the whole manly business. He basically uses that to replace cool. He’s a bit of a meat-head.” She giggles and sticks out her tongue at Kirishima playfully. “OH, and call me Mina, Izu-chan.”

He looked up to Mina and gave her a nod. “Alright Mina-chan. I was worried you were going to not want to be my friend after you found out I was quirkless.”

“Pfft what kind of future hero would Kiri and I be if we did something like that?”

“Yeah, if anything it means you are totally even more badass cause you’ve got that fire. Also takes a badass to pull of pink like that.” He gave a thumbs up to Izuku, who blushed under the compliment.

“Y-yeah. Pink is kinda like… my second favorite color. Right behind green.” He scratched his neck as he looked up to the two with a lop-sided smile.

“Well I’ll have you know pink is my absolute favorite color.” Mina said with a grin. “So, I’ll always rock it with ya Izu-chan! Anyways we gotta get going. If we don’t leave know we’ll miss our train. See you later Izu-chan!”

“Yeah see you later bro! I’ll be coming with her just to make sure she is safe.” He pounds a fist into his chest, a proud smirk on his face. And with that, Izuku’s two new friends ran off to head home.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and Izuku was vibrating with energy. Today was the day his path to becoming a hero truly starts. The school day just seemed to blaze by. One moment it was starting, the next it was lunch, and then finally the final bell had rung. He packed his things as quickly as he could and rushed out the door.

Seeing Izuku rush out as quickly as he did, caught the attention of Katsuki. ‘what’s got that nerd in such a rush? Not that I care…’ He quickly grabbed his bag and started out, moving quickly as to start following the greenette. Seeing the bounce in the smaller boys’ step starts to grate on Katsuki’s nerves. “OI! Deku!”

Hearing the voice of his ‘friend’ call out to him, Izuku freezes and slowly looks over his shoulder. “K-Kacchan?” he barely manages to squeak out, trembling as he looked at his recent tormentor.

“Where the hell are you going looking so happy?” Katsuki almost growled out at Izuku. ‘I swear if it has anything to do with this quirkless runt trying to become a hero…’

“I-I have a s-study session w-with a n-new t-tutor. T-they are gonna h-help me p-prepare to become a h-hero!” Izuku practically yelled out the end of his sentence, hand gripping the straps of his backpack to the point his knuckles turned white.

“A useless Deku like you can’t become a hero ya nerd! When are you going to get it into that head of yours?!” The sounds of popping could be heard as Katsuki held his hands out, explosions going off in his hands. “You better learn your place Deku before I have to teach it to you!” He walked up to Izuku, stared down into his eyes and with no warning threw a punch into the smaller boys’ stomach causing him to double over and fall to his knees.

Katsuki sneered down at Izuku, “Got it, Deku?!” and with a huff he walked off, pleased with the thought that he had put the greenette in his place. ‘Just give it up Deku, the only one of us that will be a hero is me!’

Knees trembling, Izuku slowly pushed himself up to his feet. He coughed some as he caught his breath after the punch. Tears streamed down his face at his ‘friends’ most recent assault on him. ‘Why? Why Kacchan? This has always been my dream. OUR dream to be heroes! You were my best friend…’ Izuku sighed and headed off with his head held low and his first few steps shaky. He didn’t want what happened to get in the way of his lessons, but it weighed heavy on his heart.

As Izuku approached the book shop, he took a moment to steady himself. He took a few calming breaths, remembering this was his starting line. Here is where everything will finally start to come together. He took off his backpack and dug into it, pulling out the book on Magical theory and the notebook titled ‘My Quirk: Mahou #1’, which had all his notes up to this point.

With one final breath, he pushed open the door. The Bell rang lightly as he walked in and he saw Lina grinning at him from her spot behind the counter. “Izu-kun! Perfect timing! Let me just lock up shop and we can get started.” She hopped off her stool and walked out from around the counter, Zel glancing towards him with eyes barely open from he’s cat tree.

“Oh, I don’t want to be a problem to your business Lina-san!” he waved his free hand at her.

“Don’t worry about it Izu-kun, weekdays are slow anyways! It’s just me closing a little early, so don’t worry your little head.” She gave him a confident grin as she walked over to the door and placed her hand on it. “Lock.” The door glowed for a second and Izuku stared at it before turning to Lina. She turned her sign to closed as she turned to look at Izuku.

“I-Is that one of your spells?” He reached over to the door and tried to pull it open and it wouldn’t even budge, not even in the slightest. He was amazed by this as he grinned even wider. “Is there an unlock spell? Spells must be very versatile.”

With a big grin, Lina motioned Izuku to follow here towards the back. “Extremely so. They can also be very powerful. Unlike quirks which are a bit more focused. Don’t get me wrong or anything some peoples quirks are pretty versatile. But when I’m done with you, not only will you be able to beat up villains, you’ll be able to do a LOT more. Lock and unlock things, heal, fly.”

Izuku’s mouth hung open as she followed Lina deeper into the shop. They head down some stairs into a basement. Once down there Lina cast a light spell and through it into the middle of the room lighting it up. “Okay, I think it’s time to give you a run down of what the plan is. First off, we are going to over that book you have there, see what you’ve retained. Then we will need to teach you to tap into your mana. We should be able to do that fairly quickly.”

She grabbed out some chalk and started to draw on the hard cement floor. “I’m going to teach you how to make this and soon we will put a magic circle in your room so you can practice at home. This chalk is special. It’s infused with magic specifically for magical rituals and meditation. I’m already working out a plan for you to be able to hide the circle at home.”

Izuku already had his notebook out and was taking notes on everything Lina told him. He watched as she drew the circle and started to copy it down in his book, being careful to get it exactly right.

“Our next goal will be teaching you a few spells. All spells have an incantation, but once you start to get better that incantation is not always needed. Like I cast light and lock without it. An incantation can help you make the spell stronger, and some spells are so strong you will always need an incantation. These are magic words that you’ll have to learn. To pass magic off as a spell you’ll need to be able to cast a few spells without an incantation.”

She finished the circle, putting the chalk on a table and dusting her hands off. “I think you’ll need to be able to cast three or four spells without an incantation to pass it off. You can use the name of the spell alone. I think the four we will do will be Lock, Unlock, Flare arrow and Recovery. Lock and Unlock so you can make sure you have privacy for practicing without other watching. They are considered white magic. Recovery is a good white magic spell for any sorcery to know. Not as strong as some other healing magics but it will get the job done. And Last is Flare arrow It is a basic shamanistic fire spell for attacking. Versatile and can be scaled. Once you get really good with it you can produce more than one.”

Lina motioned Izuku over to the center of the circle. “Sit here and I’ll guide you through tapping into your mana. Unlike others, I’ve sensed you actually have it. It’s untapped and raw, and you have similar amount to the amount I had when I was your age.” She stepped out of the circle. “Before we start. Once you have learned those spells and can cast them with little else than the name of the spell, we can say you got your quirk and can do many things. That’s why I chose those spells. Now give me that book you can write the rest of this down later.”

He nodded and handed the book over to Lina, who sat it on the table beside her. He looked to her for instruction and she smiled softly. Her tone then came off soft and spoke quietly. “Alright Izu-kun. Close your eyes and I want you to concentrate on your breathing. Breath in-2-3-4 breath out-2-3-4. Again In-2-3-4 and out-2-3-4.” Izuku followed her instructions and kept breathing in the pace she set with his eyes closed.

“Now I want you to picture in your mind an energy flowing through you.” He breathed in pace. In-2-3-4 out-2-3-4, imagining what this energy would feel like. Pumping through his body almost like his blood. As he did, he started to imagine himself floating just trying to feel it. “Good. Mana is all around us, in all living things. All things forged by the hands of man. In others it may be small but its there, but they leave a little of it in everything they create. Feel it inside of you, bubbling to the surface. Let it wash over you and bath the whole of your being in it.”

A warm feeling starting from the center of his chest started to spread over his body as her relaxed and concentrated on it. He could feel it start to spread outwards from there, slowly covering his chest in its entirety. It felt it travel down his stomach, his waist, his legs, and into his feet. It left a warm but slight numb feeling wherever it touched. Around his shoulder and behind his back. Down his arms to his hands. Finally, it spread up his neck and over his head.

“Hold on to that feeling. Let it become part of you till it’s second nature. This is the essence of magic; you’ll weave this and mana in the world around you from this primal form to something with purpose.” Her grin grew as before her she watches the boy tap into his mana, drawing it out. “By itself it is formless, without meaning. You will give it form, give it meaning.”

As the mana covered him in his mind scape like a warm blanket it, he could tell it wasn’t just surrounding him. It flowed through him, lightly against his skin and deep in his soul. He felt it coming from his center, from his chest, his hands, his everything. “Now… open your eyes Izu-kun.”

And he did. He slowly opened his eyes. The feeling of warmth never leaving him as he did. He could still feel it throughout his body. It no longer made his skin felt numb, as it was part of him. He looked down to his hands which glowed a soft green. His eyes went wide as he looked to Lina, the glow slowly fading from him. “Congratulations Midoriya Izuku, you are now officially a sorcerer apprentice.”

Izuku stared at Lina for a moment, almost in disbelief. Then his smile grew bright and wide as he jumped up from where he sat. He threw himself at Lina and hugged onto her tight, tears flowing freely down his face. The glow was gone now but he felt it, still there within him and he could not contain his joy and hope that poor out of him like a flowing river for joy.

His mother had told him he could do it, could be a hero. That it would be hard work. Lina was the guide he needed to realize just what he needed to become everything he dreamed of, and he was now on that path. “Thank you thank you thank you so much Lina-san! I’m going to study hard and I’ll get into U.A. and I’ll be the best hero ever! I’ll be even better than All Might! Just watch!”

Lina couldn’t help but laugh and ruffled his hair with one hand and give him a hug back with her other arm. “Okay kiddo, enough with the water works. We’ve already been at this for three hours. I think it’s a good time to call it for today and get back to it on Thursday.”

“WHAT?! THREE HOURS!” He pulled out his flip phone and looked at it, his eyes going wide. “It felt like just a few minutes!”

Lina laughed loudly, “Oh jeez kid it’s always like that the first time you tap into your mana. Feels like no time at all. You’ve been sitting there for three whole hours slowly tapping into that source of power. Now go get home, tell your mom your extra hungry tonight on the way. Trust me you’ll need the fuel. Once we really get into magic expect to eat two or three times the food you eat now. And on the days you use a lot of magic, you might even eat more than that, maybe even double.”

Shock washed over his face, only interrupted by his stomach growling almost as if on que. He blushed embarrassedly and nodded and started to gather his things. “R-right! I’ll see you Thursday than Lina-san!” Lina and he headed upstairs and to the door to the shop. She put a hand to the door and muttered unlock under her breath. It glowed like last time and he could open it. She opened the door and waved a good-bye to him as he ran off home.

Izuku’s weeks turned into a steady rhythm. A schedule of gymnastics Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Studying with Lina on Tuesday and Thursdays in the afternoon, as well as most of the day Saturday. Saturday evenings Lina would come back to the Midoriya home with Izuku, for dinner. He managed to become good friends with Ashido and Kirishima over this time as well. Izuku couldn’t be happier as the weeks turned into months, even the bullying at school couldn’t keep him down.

* * *

Then one Saturday evening a little over six months later, just after Izuku’s seventh birthday. Izuku came bursting into the home, barely kicking his shoes off as he zoomed inside. “MOM MOM MOM!!”

Inko jumped a bit at the sound and rushed out of the kitchen with worry written all over her face till she saw the smile on Izuku’s face. The worry melted away in an instant, wondering what happened. “What is it bunny? What happened!” She heard the unmistakable giggle of Lina at hearing the nick name for Izuku.

“I got my quirk!!” He jumped up and gave Inko a gigantic hug that could crush All Might. She suddenly looked very confused. A quirk coming in this late? It was almost unheard of. But then that look of confusion morphed into the biggest smile she had ever worn.

“A quirk?! Oh my gosh Izuku that’s wonderful! What is it? How did you figure it out?!” She picked Izuku up and spun him around, almost forgetting Lina was there tonight. Lina stepped forward and cleared her throat.

“It’s actually kind of a funny story. And BOY is it a crazy story.” She laughed scratching the back of her head. “Izu-kun you want to tell her the story?” She looked to the greenette who smiled and shook his head.

“You tell it, you helped me out back there.” This of course was all planed. Izuku didn’t really want to lie to his mother. Even though he did by saying he had a quirk. Lina said she would handle this part of explaining all the events. He looked down to the ground a little ashamed at this point that he had now that it came to his mind. His mother mistook it for embarrassment.

“Well,” Lina started, “You see Izuku here went to the bathroom on a break from our study session. We had been working on an exercise where he would state anything he did. SO, he goes to the bathroom and locked the door, saying as he did. Does what he needed to and went to open the door and it wouldn’t open even after turning the lock! Next thing I know I hear him panicking and banging on the door. I head over and start talking to him and he says the door is stuck.” She laughs a bit at this and shakes her head. “So, I start talking him down, and I couldn’t get the door open. I asked him what he did. He told me how he went into the restroom locked it telling me he said lock. Then I told him to repeat it in reverse, saying unlock instead. AND the door opened!”

“He can lock and unlock doors with his quirk?” She looked down to Izuku and smiled softly. It wasn’t the flashiest of quirks, but she could see how it could be useful to a hero.

“Well the story doesn’t end there. We had a LONG day. Get this, we went back to studying in the back room and suddenly the lights went out in the shop. Pitch black couldn’t see anything. And then Izuku…” At this point she looked to Izuku who held up his hand and said ‘light’ softly under his breath and created a ball over light in his hand.

This blew Inko away. He could create this orb of light just floating in his hand. It was close to her and she could feel no heat at all coming from it. Her mouth hung agape as she stared at it.

“THAT isn’t all. Like I said. Crazy day, craziest day I’ve ever had.” That was a lie. “On our way here we… may have… ran into some thugs that tried to mug us…” This caused Inko to gasp loudly as she started to fret over Izuku, checking to see if he was fine.

“Why didn’t you call?! Oh my gosh are you alright Izuku?! Are you okay Lina-san?” Lina just waved it off.

“I don’t have a cell phone and Izuku’s got broken during the scuffle. ANYWAYS There we are! Backs up against a wall, some creepo thugs just ready to take everything we had and your son, holy smokes your son. He yells at the top of his lungs Flare Arrow and fires a bolt of fire at the thugs! This scared them off because they thought we were going to be an easy mark. A little kid and her beautiful sister.” One hand flipped her hair as she grinned.

“OH my gosh… That… that’s unbelievable.” It was partly unbelievable because the part about the thugs was completely made up.

~~~

_“Okay Izuku I have a story all planned out about us running into some thugs and you using flare arrow on them. Now let me see your phone.” Izuku hesitated at this, as he had learned his mentor was a bit unpredictable at times. But what harm could come from that. _

_Lina smiled right at Izuku as he handed the phone over. She flipped it open, looked at it then snapped it in half! “AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! MY PHONE!”_

_“Well it was broken by the thugs in our scuffle. I have to tell your mom that you couldn’t contact her because of that.” She handed the pieces back to Izuku with a sagely nod._

_“We could have just told her the battery died.”_

_“Oh… I didn’t think about that… oops?”_

_~~~_

“Well it’s honestly true, all of it. Like I said crazy day.” She grinned without a hint of her lie on her face.

“Well Izuku I’ll take you to the doctor tomorrow so that we can get this registered. You’ll have to miss school, but we should be done on time for Gymnastics. I’ll take you there, we’ll have a day out. Sound good bunny?”

Grinning up at his mother he nodded excitedly. He had spent so much time learning those spells. Every spare moment he had to get them to the point where he could cast those four spells with no issue. His mother then spoke up, “You’ll get to name the quirk, what are you going to name it?”

Izuku grinned even wider at his mother and simply said one word. “Mahou.”


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, encounters, and growing up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years pass by, Midoriya trains. They discover things about them selves as they do and grow as a person. And a random encounter may just save Izumi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo so I believe this will be the last chapter before we start to get into the events from the show. Still next chapter will be catching up BUT may include the entrance exam. I have a general idea of what I'm doing but once I start writing things change sometimes soooooo we will see. Thanks for sticking with me. Also I am sorry Bakugo has a potty mouth.

**Quirk Registration**

**Quirk: Mahou**

**Typer: Emitter**

**Description: Mahou is able to tap into a sort of energy that is derived from the users own stamina. It can manipulate to affect things around it in many different ways. Possibly limited to user’s stamina and imagination. **

**~~~**

The Tuesday following the news of Izuku’s, the day after the appointment with the doctor, Izuku was heading to school with a new spring to his steps. The doctor was stumped as to why Izuku even had a ‘quirk’ but here he was doing these abilities and such a wide range. But needless to say, Izuku now had a registered quirk. The appointment had gone longer than expected and he missed out on gymnastics. He did get to spend the day with his mother though, and that was wonderful.

And here he was coming back to school, grinning from ear to ear. No longer was he going to be a useless, quirkless Deku. As he approached the school, he saw Bakugo, being followed by his two lackies. Izuku tried to pay them no mind and head to his class, but this didn’t play out how he wanted as I heard Bakugo call out to him. “Oi! Deku, what’s got you so happy ya nerd?”

“Oh, h-hey K-Kacchan.” Izuku laughs a bit nervously as he rubs the back of his head. “W-well S-Saturday I g-got my quirk…” He couldn’t help but swallow a bit nervously. He was happy about his ‘quirk’ but Katsuki had been his main tormentor and he only hoped this would get him off his back. A small part of him wanted more than anything for Kacchan to be his friend again.

“What?!” Bakugo screamed out as he looked enraged at Izuku. “Bullshit! You’re too old to get a quirk!”

“I-I’m j-just a l-late bloomer.” He scratched the back of his head and looked to the side. This was already going poorly. “I-It’s not common but… yeah.”

“Oh yeah? Well what worthless quirk do you have uh? If you even have one.”

“W-well… It’s c-called Mahou… And it does lots of things. I’m s-still learning a-about it.” Turning his attention back to Bakagou “I can Lock and Unlock any door, create light, and create arrows of fire.”

“Then do it! Prove it!”

“B-but it’s i-illegal to u-use o-our quirks in p-public.” This got a scoff from Bakugo and he turned his nose up to Izuku.

“Whatever nerd. You’re full of shit. Still a worthless, quirkless Deku.” He turned and stormed off into the school. As much as he didn’t want to believe Izuku, part of him had to test it. He’d get him to fight him and prove even if he does have a quirk, that he was better that some shitty Deku.

Izuku couldn’t help but sigh as he headed to class. Classes that day were a bit strange. People left him alone, but he could hear whispers. ‘I heard Midoriya got a quirk.’ ‘what? No way, no way a Deku like him would get a quirk. It’s got to be a lie.’ He laid his head on his desk hearing all the rumors run around him, everyone glancing at him either out of pity or disgust. This wouldn’t be a set back even if no one believes him, he will just keep going and prove it by getting into U.A.

As the school day ended, Izuku got his things together. It was time to head to another lesson with Lina. He started to head out, getting a few blocks from school before Bakugo stepped out in front of him. “Deku! Fight me you damn nerd! You have a quirk now, and I’m going to prove you still don’t have what it takes to be a hero.”

Of all the things Katsuki had ever said to Izuku, this hurt more than any other. Here he was, now with a power comparable to having a quirk that he is passing off as such, and all Bakugo wanted to do is prove he couldn’t be a hero. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he stared at his friend. “K-Kacchan I d-don’t want to f-fight you.”

Bakugo slammed his fist into his palm, then held the hand up letting off some explosions as he glared daggers at Izuku. “You’re going to fight me or just get beat. Your choice Deku!” He ran at Deku and threw a right hook at him. Izuku knew this would be the first thing he would do, it’s how he led off every fight. But he didn’t want to fight his friend. He managed to get his hands up but the explosion with the punch knocked him down to the ground hard.

“Where is your damn quirk you nerd!” He threw a kick to Izuku’s side, who let out a yelp of pain as she rolled to the side grabbing his side. Katsuki glared down at Izuku, spitting to the side. “That’s what I thought. Just full of shit.” He turned and started to walk off, before stopping and looking over his shoulder. “If you can’t even fight back, how are you going to be a Hero ya damn nerd? Either give up or fight back.” With that he stormed off, even more pissed than her was previously.

Groaning, Izuku pushed himself up to his feet slowly. His knees were wobbly, and his face and side hurt something fierce. “Kacchan… why?” he continued his way to Lina’s bookshop. He walked in as he tried to pull his hair in front of his face to hide the forming bruise on his face.

“The hell happened to you kid?” Lina came rushing from around the counter. She brushed the hair out of his face. “Look like you got hit by a truck.”

“I… I uh… just fell down is all.” His hands went to the hem of his jacket, fiddling with it.

“Midoriya Izuku. I know that’s not true. One of the conditions for being my apprentice is no lying. So, tell me what happened.” She crossed her arms as she looked at Izuku, a stern expression on her face.

“Well… K-Kacchan w-wanted to fight me c-cause I h-have a q-quirk now. I refused. Using quirks is illegal w-without a license.” He stared down at the ground as he explained what had happened.

“Okay first off Izu-kun, I don’t think someone that bullies you deserves a cute nickname like that.” This got a sigh from Izuku who looked anywhere but at Lina. Her gaze making him shift uncomfortably. “Is this a new thing?” He shook his head but said nothing.

Lina let out a sigh as got down on a knee, so she was eye level with the greenette. “Listen Izu-kun. I don’t know why you would protect this boy. But that is not acceptable behavior.”

“But he wants to be a hero and he has a really strong quirk. I always looked up to him because he is so strong…”

“Well would a hero beat up a friend? Or someone that was quirkless?” His eyes looked up from the ground to finally meet Lina’s. Confronted with those words, deep down a part of him always knew this was the truth, but he held onto hope that Katsuki would learn and might be his friend again one day. He slowly shook his head.

“And he doesn’t deserve such a cute name from my cute apprentice! Am I understood?” She got a small nod from the boy and she smiled. “Well today we will work on that Recovery spell. That will easily take care of what happened to you. But Izu-kun if you keep getting bullied you have to tell me okay? I won’t stand for it, and if I have to put the fear of god into a few brats to get them to leave you alone I will.” She smirked and Izuku paled at the look in Lina’s eyes.

“N-No need for that Lina-san!”

“Then we make sure you can defend yourself. And First thing is I’m going to give you your first amulet.”

“My first… amulet?” He cocked his head to the side as he looked to Lina confused.

“Yes. While you’ll have protection from armor as a hero, it might not be enough so I’ve created an amulet, a necklace you can wear. It will offer you some protection from harm and spells. Not that you have to worry about spells in this world, of course. You and I are the only ones that I know of that can perform magic.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pendant that head a deep green gem in it. In the center of the gem seemed to be some kind of rune that represented a form of white magic.

Reaching out and taking the amulet, he slipped it around his neck and blinked a few times before looking to Lina. “I… don’t feel anything.”

She couldn’t hold back a snicker as she stood up once again. “Of course not. It takes time to attune to your mana. You’ll have to wear it for about 24 hours. NOW! On with the lesson!” She turned and head down into the basement. Zel on his perch looked at them go with only a single purple eye open as he watched them go. One could swear the cat was smirking.

* * *

Izuku was now 10. Shortly after his discussion with Lina about Bakugo, he had started avoiding him. No longer following him around. He had grown a lot in his magic, and Lina was starting to teach him more and more attack spells. Many of which he could do no with little more than a single word.

It was Saturday and it was time for another dinner. Izuku sat in the living room messing with his hair. It was much longer now; he had refused to get a haircut in years. His mother was now forcing him to take better care of it because of his curls. I was currently in the process of brushing it out so that he could braid it when he heard a knock on the door.

“I got it bunny, go ahead and finish with your hair.” Inko moved over to the door and smiled as she opened to see Lina there. “Hello Lina-san, it’s good to see you. Come on in.” She moved to let Lina in, as she headed back towards the kitchen.

“It’s good to see you Auntie Inko. The food smells wonderful.” She grins, almost drooling already from the scent coming from the kitchen. Lina headed into the living room and took a seat next to Izuku. “Hey Izu-kun. Boy your hair has gotten long. It’s about as long as mine now. I had a friend that kept his hair long, though he had straight hair unlike yours.”

The young boy sighed softly as he played with the end of his now thick braid. “I like it long… it’s cuter.” He looked down at his feet. One thing the lessons that magic had given Izuku, is a lot of time to get to know himself. When he wasn’t learning spells, he would meditate or exercise. Lina said that was important for his stamina and helping his mana grow. Lazy sorcerers weren’t the best of the best she always said. Of course, she was Lazy but seemed to be able to run forever in Izuku’s eyes.

Really it was the meditation that had got to think more deeply about himself. The further he explored the more…uncomfortable he became. He had gotten to the point where he was avoiding mirrors and it bothered him so much. “Okay I know that look. What’s bothering you kid? Are you being bullied again?”

“W-what? N-no… well I mean y-yes but it’s not as bad.” He couldn’t help but fidget in his seat as she stared down at the ground. He wondered when Lina had gotten so good at reading him.

“You know we have to do something about that self confidence of yours. So, what’s bugging ya if it’s not the bullies?” she reached over and ruffled Izuku’s hair.

He let out a sigh as he leaned up into Lina’s hand a bit. “Lina-san… is… Is it possible to b-become a girl with magic?” Silence dropped between the two as Lina stared down at him. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at his hands. “I… I’m not comfortable… with who I am.” A soft sniffle came from him as he wiped at his eyes.

Lina let out a soft sigh. ‘So, this is what was bothering hi- no. bothering her. I wish I had a better answer for her.’ She reached over and pulled Izuku into a hug. “I’m sorry Izu-chan. I don’t know any spell that can change your body like that. If this is how you feel. You should tell your mother.” Gently petting Izuku’s hair, she felt tears start to fall on her shoulder as the young child cried in her arms.

Inko heard the sobbing and came walking into the living room with a worried look written across her face. Looking up to her, Lina gave her a sad smile. “Izu-chan, if you are up to it…you should tell your mom. I know she’ll understand.” The greenette looked up at Lina who was giving her a soft and warm smile. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she turned to look at her mother.

“M-mom… I…” she turned her gaze towards the ground as she started to speak softly, voice barely above a whisper. “I-I w-want to be a girl. I-I’ve been thinking about it a lot…” Feeling Lina’s hand on her shoulder helped calm her nerves a little bit. Her teacher had that effect on her. “I’ve always been different from other boys. I… I don’t like what I am… I-I’m sorry if you’re d-disappointed in me”

“Oh bunny.” Inko dropped to her knees in front of Izuku. “Son or daughter or anything else. You are still my bunny. I would not be disappointed in you for anything like this. I promise. We can make a doctor’s appointment and see what we need to do. I will love you no matter what, always.” Izuku looked up at Inko for a moment before she jumped at her and cried tears of joy. Rubbing her back gently, Inko picked her up and smiled softly to Lina.

“We may want to consider moving her to another middle school when she starts Middle school. She should be able to be herself, and she is getting bullied at school as it is.” Lina let out a soft sigh as she looked at Inko and Izuku.

“W-what about you Lina-san? With you helping her as much as you do… you’re basically part of the family. We couldn’t just move away from you.” Inko looked worried at this, not liking the idea of her daughter losing one of her biggest pillars of support outside of her.

“Simple, if you have to move to get her to another middle school, I’ll move too. I can always move the shop. And before you say anything It won’t be a big deal. Just will have to find a new place to live and run my shop.”

Inko smiled at Lina, then looked down to Izuku. “Well… what if we got place you could join us? You are like the older sibling that Izuku has never had and… well I’d hate to separate her from you. We could get a house big enough for the three of us.”

Tapping her chin as she gave it some thought, Lina looked to Inko. “Well… let me think about it. But no matter what I’ll be moving too if you do. I wouldn’t dream of leaving Izu-chan with out his support network. Also, Izu-chan you may want to think about a new name. Izuku isn’t the girliest name around.”

The small greenette nodded to Lina before looking to her mother. “Well how about next Saturday instead of you studying like you always do, we have a girls’ night out? We’ll need to get you some new clothes and many other things.

“Can I invite Ashido?” Izuku had grown rather close to her friends at Gymnastics, they had been so supportive and were happy to hear about her ‘quirk’ when it came in. She always wanted to hang out with Ashido and Kirishima outside of that, but things had never lined up.

“You’ll have to come out to her if you want her to come along. Are you willing to do that?” Izuku nodded excitedly. “Okay well if you tell her this week before Saturday than I’m okay with it. NOW time for dinner. We can talk about names while we eat.”

* * *

Monday had rolled around and Midoriya was doing her normal stretches for gymnastics. As she is leaning forward stretching out her lower back, she sees a familiar pair walk in. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, bright as the sun as she waves to Ashido and Kirishima. “Mina-chan! Kiri-kun!” The two smiles to the greenette as they come over.

“Hey Izu-chan! Wait till you see the routine I have for the uneven bars! I got some extra time in over the weekend at another gym. Nowhere near as cool as this one though cause what would we do without our resident beam of sunshine!” she laughed as she pulled Midoriya up into a hug as soon as she had finished her stretch.

“Hey Izu-kun!” Kiri gave a wave as he started to stretch. It had taken some convincing from Ashido and Midoriya. They proved their point by showing off people doing things on the rings and the upper body strength needed for it. “When are we gonna hang out man? We really need to do some stuff outside of gymnastics sometime. Got to the mall or arcade or something.

“Well would you be okay with a sleep over at my place next Saturday? We can have a movie night and it will be a blast! But OH, I wanted to ask you Mina if you were free this Saturday.” She was nervous, but excited all at the same time. Sure, these two were like her best friends now but would they be after she tells them? She had already made her mind up and no matter what she was going to do this.

“Ouch Izu-kun. Hanging out with Mina and not me? That’s harsh bro. Picking favorites?” Kirishima tried to play it off as good-natured jab, but it was easy to see he was a little hurt.

“I’m free but why can’t Kiri join us?”

“Well… you see thing is… my mom and sensai, Lina the one I told you two about, were planning a girl’s day out and I asked if you could come along.”

“A girl’s day out? So… you want me to hang out with your mom and sensai? That’s kinda strange to invite me to something you won’t be at.” Mina said, looking very confused. Kirishima was also looking confused at this, having completely stopped his stretching.

“Well… I kinda will be there to.” Midoriya couldn’t help but blush and look down at the ground.

Both Ashido and Kirishima looked at each other for a second. Kirishima’s eyes went wide as Ashido let out a loud gasp. “Izu-chan! Are you saying what I think your saying?”

A small smile spread across Midoriya’s face, it was soft and shy. She looked to Kirishima and Ashido. “Well… I mean I’ll need some help picking out new clothes and your closer to my age. So… yeah. Surprise!” The greenette laughed softly while rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh my gosh! I had no idea! Well I mean there were some clues, but I didn’t wanna be all judgey on ya or think the wrong thing! Izu-chan!” She enveloped Midoriya bone crushing hug. “You got it Izu-chan I’ve got your back girl! Operation Midori’s new wardrobe is in effect this Saturday! I’ll let my parents know and get them to drop me off at whatever mall you all go to.”

Kirishima was tearing up shaking a fist up to the sky at the display. “That’s so… MANLY! Wait I mean girly! Wait… UGH I’m sorry. It’s just so awesome! Okay it’s official we are gonna get into U.A. together and be the LGBT squad!”

Midoriya cocked his head to the side as he looked at Kirishima. “Wait… what?”

“Well Kirishima likes guys and I don’t care either way. It’s the person who matters not their gender.” Mina gave a wink to Midoriya causing her to blush deeply.

“Well okay you two have fun with your girl’s day. NEXT week though we are gonna have the best sleepover ever and I’m gonna kick your butts at Mario Kart!” Kirishima gave a tooth grin. This got a competitive look on the other two’s faces.

“OH, you’re going down!” Mina and Midoriya replied in unison

“So, what do we call you now? Or are you still going by Izuku?” Mina smiled as she got back to her stretches.

The greenette gave them both a smile before she gave a simple quick answer. “You can call me Izumi.”

* * *

Two years later, and it’s the end of Izumi’s last day of Elementary school. She sat in class just waiting for the last bell to ring. Next year it would be a new school, new friends, new her. She couldn’t wait, and she would be away from everyone here, and most of all should would be away from Bakugo. Lina had agreed to move in with them in the Chiba prefecture of Tokyo. Her mother even got a position at a law office there.

“So, this will be your last year here with us, all of you will be moving onto middle school. There will be many things to learn, and there you’ll want to start thinking about your future.” There sensai was giving a speech at the end of the day. Izumi listened on “I know many of you may be looking to go the Hero track but remember this will not be the only direction you could go.” The teacher’s eyes looked at Izumi as they said that last part. “So do your best and study hard.” And at this point the bell rang to a loud cheer from all the students.

Izumi packed up her things and started to head out from the school to go help her mother and Lina prepare for the coming move. As she walked out of the school grounds, she heard a familiar person call out to her. “DEKU!” She sighed and kept walking, deciding to ignore him. It’s what she had been doing for years now, avoiding him.

Bakugo stormed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder to spin her around. “OI! Don’t ignore me you shitty Deku! You’ve been avoiding me for a long damn time now. The hell is your deal, eh?!” he held up a hand setting off explosions in it.

Izumi let out a soft sigh. “Bakugo,” this caught Bakugo off guard, it was the first time Midoriya had not called him Kacchan. “I’m moving. I’m tired of all this bullying you’ve done. This isn’t the way a hero should act. You’re acting like a villain, not a hero.”

He stared at Izumi with wide eyes at this. Before he started to growl setting off more explosions. “Oh so you think you’re better than me eh?! Well we will see who’s better you Quirkless BASTARD!” He threw his typical right hook. Izumi had seen it so many times, she knew it was coming. But this time she was ready. She lowered her center of gravity and slid in under the arm. Shoving her shoulder up into his armpit as she grabbed his wrist, using his momentum to throw him over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground.

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, stunned from the counter Midoriya had done. Izumi just started to walk away. “I’ll see you at U.A. Bakugo.” Katsuki regained himself as he launched himself back up with explosions. He flew at Izumi ready to unleash an explosion at the back of her head.

It never hit though as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled out of mid-air. A tall man with purple hair had caught him and was gazing at him with basically closed eyes. He was dressed odd too, in some kind of cape. “Hey! Let me go!” He watched as Izumi just kept watching as she walked away.

“Hmmm and let you attack her? No that just won’t do Bakugo-san.” He smiled cheerfully to Bakugo. This caused Bakugo to stop struggling against the man whose grip he could not break from. “You see she has an interesting future ahead of her and I plan to see it play out. I can’t just let you end that early because of your ill placed anger. Such rage you have, directed at the only one who could have possibly been your one true friend if you hadn’t turned on them.”

“How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? Shitty Deku was always looking down on me! He was never my friend. He is just walking away after me trying to put him in his place, like I don’t even matter!”

This got a hearty laugh from the man. He smiled cheerfully once again at Bakugo, which unnerved him for some reason he couldn’t explain. “Well that’s because I made it, so she didn’t hear those explosions. A little soundproof bubble if you will. And she never looked down on you, if anything she admired you, wanted to help you be the best hero you could be. And you spat in her face for it.”

“Why do you keep saying she when talking about Deku?!”

“Oops I guess I let that slip. She’s a girl, that’s why!” the man grinned at him as he finally let go of Bakugo. Izumi was now out of sight leaving only Bakugo and this strange man before him. “As for everything else. Well for now, that is a secret. Take care Bakugo-san~” he turned to walk away. Bakugo lost his cool at this and leaped at him. The man turned back around, a single purple eye opened and with a wave of his hand Bakugo flew through the air, slamming through the window to his class and slammed into the wall.

Later there were new reports of a villain attack outside of the Elementary school that Izumi had just left. Her mother was glad she had missed it, and glad she wasn’t hurt. Mean while as Inko fussed over Izumi, a cat lay atop a box watching only briefly with a single purple eye opened before it decided to take a cat nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory you got to the end of the chapter post! Thanks for stopping by and as you can see we have a new character that has joined us. WHO COULD IT BE?! Sore wa himitsu desu!  
If you have any feed back let me know. I hope i'm not going to quickly with the plot. I'm not covering a lot of the training as i plan it for flash back at opportune moments. BUT just know its rough. You'll see a bit of it in the next chapter as well as possible encounters with other characters.


	5. Chapter 5: First day of middle school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to another chapter! I can't believe I've gotten almost 60 kudos and over 600 hits! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all are enjoying. Anyways with out further ado, here is the chapter!

There she stood, in her new uniform, in front of her new class. She had made it to middle school. Would she be able to make friends here? Would she be bullied like before? At this point it was to late to turn back. All she could do was her best and she knew that she would. Hopefully maybe she would be able to make lots of friends. It was now or never she opened the door to her new class and stepped in.

“MIDORIYA?!” Her head shot to the side when she heard two students yell out her last name. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she saw a sharp toothy grin pointed at her and fluffy pink hair and a pair of horns on the person beside her staring at her.

“Mina-chan?! Kiri-Kun?!” her face lit up as she ran over to them. “YOU GO HERE?! Oh my gosh this is great!”

“Don’t you live in Musutafu?!” Mina asked as she pulled the greenette into a huge hug.

“Well I did. But we moved! Mom got a job at a local law office here, and Lina-san moved in with us so she could help me more preparing for U.A.” She laughed a bit hugging Mina back.

“Hell yeah, that’s awesome! Now we can all work on preparing to get in together!” Kirishima grinned at his two best friends.

“Yeah that’s right! THE LGBT SQUAD IS FINALLY TOGETHER FOR GOOD! From here to U.A. TO BEING HEROES!” Mina jumped in the air throwing her arms up way over her head excited at the idea.

“Yeah! I really lucked out ending up in class with you two! I already have two friends! We have to study hard if all of us want to get in so let’s do it!” Izumi’s smile was so bright it was almost blinding, but Kirishima and Mina joined right in. All three of them turned their head to the front of the class as their homeroom teacher walked in.

Izumi headed over to her seat taking a seat, and once everyone was in their seat the teacher finally spoke up. “Good morning everyone. I’m Fujikawa-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher. I’m happy to have you all here. I know many of you likely went to Elementary school together, but I know we have at least a couple of students here that moved to this area over the summer. I also would like to get to know my students a bit better. So, after I call your name, I’d like you to stand up and tell everyone a little bit about yourself. It’s only fair that I share as well. So, for a little something interesting about myself, I graduated from U.A.’s general education department before I went on to get my teaching degree.”

This news got some excited murmurs from the class. But only briefly as the teachers spoke up. “Okay now for attendance.” Fujikawa-sensei started to go through her attendance sheet. Each Student would respond, stand up and tell something interesting about themselves. Izumi was a bit surprised at some of the things she heard. Some spoke about things they wanted to do in the future, and unlike her class not everyone was looking to become heroes. One girl wanted to become a doctor and had a quirk that allowed her identify pathogens. There was a guy that wanted to become a support hero, and one that wanted to become a musician. “Kirishima Eijiro” Fujikawa-sensei called out.

Kirishima stood up and smiled bright to the class. “Hello everyone, I’m Kirishima Eijiro. I really like meat and anything manly. I plan on going to U.A. with my best friends as part of the Hero Course.” He took a seat and gave a nod to Mina and Izumi.

Next up was Mina. “HIIII! I’m Ashido Mina and I love gymnastics and dance. I also plan on dragging my best friends to dance class kicking and screaming!” This got a bit of a sweat drop from both Kirishima and Izumi. “I also plan on going to U.A. with my best friends as part of the Hero Course.” She then sat down giving Kirishima and Izumi a playful smirk.

Izumi heard her name called and stood up. “Here. Hello, my name is Midoriya Izumi. I enjoy gymnastics and analyzing quirks. And like Ashido and Kirishima, I plan to go to U.A. with my best friends. Also, apparently I’m going to be starting dance soon.” She laughs a bit as does the rest of the class.

The teacher smiled bright at the last bit and looked to her attendance sheet and called the last name. “Toga Himiko.”

A girl with long straight blond hair, that was a bit unruly stood up. She had a soft blush to her cheeks bright yellow eyes and smiled wide showing of she had cat like fangs. “Hiii everyone! I’m Toga Himiko, my favorite fruit is pomegranates. I’m still not sure what I want to do in the future yet, but I hope to make lots of friends!” She sat down with a bright smile still on her face.

Izumi looked over to Toga and gave her a soft smile, to which she gave a small but excited and cheerful wave to. The teachers spoke up once again. “Well class, it’s wonderful to meet you all and I’m excited to see you all grow. Once homeroom is over, we will head over to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. After that you will break for lunch, you’ll come back to pick up the syllabus for the semester and you will be dismissed for the day.”

The rest of homeroom went well, though introductions had taken a bit of time, so it wasn’t long till they all went to the Welcoming ceremony. It was the standard fair, the teachers getting up and speaking. The Presidents of the two third year classes got up on stage and gave speeches. Izumi couldn’t help but be a bit inspired. The best part of all of this, this school felt so different to her old one. It wasn’t as oppressive, friendly, and she couldn’t help but feel the move was the best thing that could have happened to her.

During lunch Izumi quickly got her bento from her desk and ran off to find Ashido and Kirishima. It was a nice spring day out and they sat outside under a tree. “Izumi, I’m so happy you are in school with us. It’s going to be so much better with you here! We can also hang out way more often! OOOOOH and all the gossip!”

Izumi laughs a bit nervously. “I… dunno about the whole gossip thing. I hmm… I got bullied pretty bad in my old school, and I don’t want to spread rumors…”

Kirishima waved his hand at Izumi. “Mina just has a thing for wanting to know what’s going on. I’ve known her for a long time, and she would never to something so unmanly like that.”

“Yeah Izu-chan! How could you think I’d be so mean?” she dramatically put her hand to her forehead acting as if she would faint. “My best friend thinks I’m a monster! Kiri what will I do to prove to her I am not some villain looking to besmirch our classmates?”

Izumi waved her hands “M-MINA-CHAN! I don’t think you’re a monster! I promise.”

“Well to prove it, you are sleeping over and we are doing make overs this weekend!” Ashido smirked playfully as she crossed her arms, looking to Izumi. Izumi gave a small huff, her cheeks puffing up, but gave Mina a nod saying she would. “Good, I can’t wait! We’ll have a blast.”

“The three of you must be really good friends!” All three looked over to the girl that had walked up to them and spoken. They hadn’t expected anyone to come over to join them, let alone the other Transfer student Toga Himiko, but none of them would complain about it either. All three more than happy to make a new friend.

“We are!” Izumi spoke up first, giving Toga a bright smile. “Would you like to join us? Always fun to have more friends join us.

Toga jumped a bit for joy before she moved to take a seat next to Izumi. “I’d be happy to! It’s wonderful to already be able to make new friends at a new school. So, you three are going to become heroes?” She questioned as she took out her Bento and started to eat the contents happily.

“You know it! We decided years ago we would work hard and go to our school of choice together. This year is our first all in the same class together, so now we have to work even harder that we are together.” Kirishima gave a nod to Ashido and Izumi, who nodded sternly in response.

“It’s so cool that you three know what you want to do with your future and are already working towards it! I just can’t figure it out yet, I’m still sort of figuring myself out you know?”

“Well if you hang out with us, we will help you chose a path. And even if you don’t want to become a hero with us, we will totally support you!” Izumi smiled brightly “We could all still go to the same high school if you follow a different path. That is, you know, if you wanted to of course.”

“Hmmmm I will give it some thought for sure Midori-chan!” Toga gave her a big toothy smile.

“Hmmmm you know Toga-chan. If you’re gonna hang out with us there is one little issue.” Mina said, getting a nervous look from Toga as she slowly put down her chopsticks. “We gotta have a cute name to call you by! Kirishima is Kiri, and Midoriya is either Izu or Midori. I got Vetoed on Alien Queen,” Ashido rolled her eyes at that. “But I go by Mina-chan. Sooooo we have to come up with a name for you.” Toga was suddenly looking less nervous at this news, looking almost relieved. The three friends started to think, tapping their chins lightly.

Finally, it was Izumi who spoke up. “What about Himi-chan?” Toga’s eyes lit up at this and Mina gave a quick nod.

“Then it is settled.” She took a chop stick and tapped Toga’s right shoulder, then her left, and finally her right once again. “I dub thee Himi-chan! Welcome to the party!” The all laughed at the knighting display done by Ashido, happily eating away at their lunches.

“So Himi-chan,” Izumi asked, getting Toga to look over to her with a piece of rice stuck to the corner of her mouth. “If you don’t mind me asking what’s your quirk? Mines called Mahou, it’s a little hard to explain but I can do a lotta different things with it. It’s kinda weird hehe.” Izumi scratched her neck a bit as she looked away. Toga started to look rather worried at this point, nervous once again. She fidgeted a bit.

“Mine is called Hardening.” Kiri held up a hand and it turned to what looked like solid rock in front of them. “Not the flashiest but Izumi says it would be great for hero work so I’m pretty stocked by that.”

“Ohohoh me next! Mine is Acid. I can produce acid from my skin.” She held up a hand, giving a little display as acid formed in her hand.

“Well…” She looked at the three of them, still looking pretty nervous. “I can turn into other people…”

“Really?! That’s amazing! That would be great for underground hero work you know?! You could infiltrate villain groups and be really stealthy if you worked on it. How does it trigger? Is it just their appearance or do you copy their voice too? How about their quirk?” Izumi was leaning forwards towards Toga, excited to get as many details as she could on the girl’s quirk.

“Well… I can do it by…” she looked down and said very softly. “Drinking their blood…” She looked up expecting for to see looks of disgust on their face but instead she got a surprise. All three were looking at her with wonder. She couldn’t believe it.

“Ooooooh that makes some sense. So, your body takes in the DNA and is able to replicate it. So, it’s not just their appearance I bet you take on their actual body. How long does it last? Are you immune to blood borne diseases or do you have to worry about that?”

She stared at Izumi for a moment before finally giggling at how excited the girl was. “I expected you all to think I was a villain because of that.”

“Pfft It’s not the quirk that makes someone a villain, it’s what they do with it you know. So long as you don’t try to go around being a villain, I think you’ll be fine Himi-chan.” Mina gave her a big smile.

“Thanks… you all are really awesome!” She smiled brightly which showed off her fangs, Izumi almost fell over from leaning in to see. “To answer your questions Midori-chan. I get their body; this weird gray goopy stuff comes out of my body and transforms me. Downside is I’m kinda left… naked after I transform back.” This got a deep blush from Izumi, and even a mild one from Mina who was looking her up and down. “I don’t get their quirk. I’ve not used it a lot soooo I don’t really know about illnesses that can be gotten from blood.”

Izumi smiled “And I bet you have the fangs to help you use your quirk. If you want help practicing, I’d be happy to help!” Toga stared at her before throwing her arms around the smaller girl and pulling her into a huge hug.

“You are amazing Midori-chan. I may just take you up on that offer cutie.” She gave Izumi, who started to sputter at the wink, doing her best impression of a tomato. This got loud laughs from Mina and Kirishima. Kirishima fell over onto the ground he was laughing so hard.

“Oh my gosh,” Mina wiped some tears from her eyes. “Well if you are done flirting with your girlfriend there Izu-chan~ then we should head back to class, lunch is almost over. And if we are getting out early, we should head to the mall!! We have time before Gymnastics tonight so we can hang out.” Izumi was to busy blushing furiously and trying to get words out that were incoherent to reply but Toga wrapped her arm around Izumi’s, pulling her up and holding it on the way to class, which got Izumi even more teasing from Mina and Kirishima.

The group got back to class and took some seats. Some of the other students saw the blushing Midoriya and Toga holding her arms and got some knowing looks. “Oh my gosh aren’t Himi-chan and Midori-chan the cutest couple?!” Mina said quite loudly as the walked further into the class. Midoriya just tried to hide her face in her hands to block out the stares she was getting from the other students. She made it to her desk and put her head down on it to hide from the world. Toga took her seat behind Midoriya looking rather pleased with herself, like a cat that just caught a bird, sporting a small blush herself as well though. She however was not scared to show it off to the world.

It wasn’t long after that the teacher came in and handed out the syllabi to the class, going over it briefly. It didn’t take long for here to go over the whole thing and she was able to dismiss her class. Everyone got up and headed out from class. The group of friends all contacted their parents to get the okay to go hangout. Sadly, they had to part ways because her parents said they had important stuff to do today to deal with the last parts of their move. After saying their goodbyes, and Izumi turning bright red when Toga kissed her on the cheek, the three-left headed to the mall. Mina and Kirishima teasing Izumi playfully the whole way.

Their day at the mall was filled with lots of fun. Izumi and Mina got a couple of cute outfits at one of the trendy clothing shops. Kirishima got some new workout clothes he had been needing. They all went to the arcade had some fun there, and last, they all went and got some hero merch from one of the shops, Midoriya getting a new limited edition All Might figure and Kirishima splurging on an extremely rare Crimson Riot action figure. They started to head back before it got to late so they could get their stuff for Gymnastics.

As they were walking, Ashido jumped in front of Midoriya as she was walking backwards. “Soooo, Midori-chan, it looks like you and Himi-chan get along rather well.” Izumi blushed and waved her hands.

“We just met It’s not like that Mina-chan! I mean she is cute and everything and I wou-“ Izumi suddenly stopped as her eyes went wide looking thoroughly shocked. Kirishima and Ashido stopped and gave a worried look to Izumi before she suddenly spoke up. “I… think I’m a lesbian…”

This got a loud gasp from Mina and a smirk from Kirishima. Mina put a hand to her heart and gave her best hurt look she could. “Izu-chan! I wasn’t the one to made you figure that out? Ugh my heart, it is broken!” Mina put a hand to her forehead given an exasperated groan. Izumi spluttered in response, waving her hands out at Mina. At this point Kirishima couldn’t hold back his laughter doubling over, holding his gut. Mina followed suite, and after a moment it dawned on her that her friend was messing with her and joined in the laughter.

Their laughter was broken though by the sound of an explosion and a man in black burst from one side of a wall, slamming into another. All three jumped back as they looked to the man who had some kinda scarf around his neck and wearing yellow slotted goggles. Izumi let out a gasp. “Eraserhead!” She looked towards the whole and a monstrous hand reached out from is, pulling itself through.

The three backed way up from the fight to make distance from the sudden villain appearance. Izumi pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the villain sending a quick sent the picture a group chat with her mother. With a simple message. ‘Be late, villain fight.’

* * *

Inko had just gotten home from work at the new law office she was working out. Wright-san was such a nice man. She was getting ready to start dinner when her phone vibrated on the counter. She picked it up and worry instantly sat in. Izumi was at another villain fight. These sorts of things always made her worry for her safety.

Suddenly from the other room a loud scream was heard. ‘That was Lina-san!’ Inko quickly rushed to the other room and was about to knock on the door when the door swung open and saw Lina quickly getting into a rather strange outfit. “Inko I need mask! One from Halloween or anything! Hurry!”

“Lina-san, what’s going on?” She looked worried at Lina as she took a step back. “Why do you need a mask.”

“Because that’s not a villain, and if I don’t go now people will die. Izumi will die!”

* * *

The man that had slammed into the wall, Eraserhead, started pulling himself from it. His hair started to run at the villain that had come out of the wall. This villain looked like a complete monster. It looked vaguely humanish. But its arms were to long, it had a mouth full of sharp and jagged teeth. It had long greasy looking hair that made one feel unclean just looking at it. It held up a hand which an orb of red fire started to gather. “Foolish human. If this is the place you want to die, so be it.” The red orb flew from its hand at Eraserhead.

Eraserhead’s scarf shot out around a lamp post pulling him quickly out of the way of the ball of fire which exploded as it hit the wall. Using the momentum from the pull, he swung around the pole and launched himself at the villain, swinging around with a kick. The back of his heel slammed into the open palm of the monstrosity, before flinging him further down the street.

What ever this villain was, it meant business and the kids tried to stay back away from it. Midoriya was about to pull out their notebook to take notes as Eraserhead flew past them and the monster turned its gaze in their direction.

“So…you were the power I was feeling.” The Monster looked directly at Izumi. She froze when its sight was focused on her. “I haven’t felt mana this significant since I arrived in this realm. You could be a threat and must be dealt with.” It started to raise a hand, forming another ball of fire in it.

Thinking quickly, Izumi holds her hands out and chants a spell out under her breath really quickly. The ball of fire flies out towards the group, Kirishima activating his hardening and Mina covering her face at the incoming flaming ball of death. They heard Eraserhead yell out but could not hear it over the sound of the ear-splitting explosion that happened.

Eraserhead stared at the pillar of smoke that came from where the fireball had gone off. He growled under his breath. Somehow this villain was unaffected by his quirk, and he had just failed to save those kids. Suddenly though his eyes shot wide as the smoke suddenly cleared and there in a bubble of some sort the three kids stood. The girl with the long curly green hair was holding her hands out. She must have created that barrier in the last second with her quirk. Sharp kid he thought. He then launched himself back into the fray with the monster.

He was jumping around the villain, his attacks doing absolutely nothing. He finally managed to get his capture weapon around it, and the villain simply ripped out of it. ‘Fire quirk and super strength, this isn’t good I’ll have to hold it back till some backup gets her.’ “Get out of here!”

The villain laughed at this. “The moment they move I’ll kill them. That spell is the only thing keeping them alive. I wonder how long the child can keep it up though.” It smirked at Eraserhead as horns started to grow from its head, then suddenly shooting out at him. He leaped back out of the way, now on the defensive as it kept attacking.

The attacks suddenly stopped as a voice rang out from above.

**Oh light, gather within me and smash the abysmal darkness apart!**

A lady touched down near the threw kids in the bubble barrier. She wore a red and white outfit, Knee high boots. She had a cap on with gigantic pauldrons on her shoulders with large red gems in them. She held her hands out in front of her that glowed a bright white. She was wearing what looked like a masquerade mask and head long reddish-brown hair. She looked at the being and grinned, only half the green showing behind the mask.

**ELMEKIA FLAME!!**

A blue beam of light flied out of her hands at the villain. It let out a scream as it was hit and erupted in what looked like a blueish white flame, till it vanished into dust that dissipated in the air into nothingness. She turned to look to Izumi and smiled softly “Quick thinking getting Windy Shield up around you and your friends. May have just saved your liv-“ She was suddenly cut up as a scarf like object wrapped around her arms pinning them to her body and covered her mouth.

Only muffled yells could be heard as she struggled against the capture weapon that now binded her. Eraser head walked up, one hand gripping onto his capture weapon, as his hair floated up as a clear sign that his quirk was active. “I’m afraid I have some questions for you and have to place you under arrest, vigilante.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUNNN What will Lina do now?! She is in quite the bind, how will she escape. You'll have to find out next time. Hopefully I'll have that out next week. I'm shooting for one chapter a week for both my fics, though it may get a little wonky because I might had a third here soon as I have a neat idea. Anyways thank you for reading and I will try to respond to any comments made, love ya all!


	6. Chapter 6: Lina's rough day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo another chapter finally! I actually got a Beta so this chapter is hopefully a bit more polished! I would like to think my friend Shinsou for being my beta. Check out their fics [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red) Also! In the notes at the end of this chapter I have a surprise for everyone!

‘Shit! Who the hell is this guy? Ugh I can’t talk cause off this stupid scarf thing. I need to get out of here.’ Lina continued to struggle against the capture weapon that bound her in place. Worst of all, it prevented her from chanting as it covered her mouth. She leveled a glare at Eraserhead, thoroughly annoyed at him for putting her in this situation.

The three kids stood off to the side watching what was going on. Two were just watching a Hero do their job, Izumi on the other hand was freaking out a bit. She had no idea what to do to help the person that was obviously her mentor. But she also didn’t want to go against a Pro Hero, especially not someone as cool as Eraserhead! She slapped her face as she started to think about the things she could do to help, but nothing was coming to mind that she could do without getting caught.

Eraserhead walked up to Lina, lifting her up so she was eye level. “You three alright?” He glanced over at the two. ‘That villain had tried to go after the green haired girl, opting to ignore me in a fight. Illogical unless it had a reason, which it did mention.’ He saw the kids give a nod. “I’ll need you to stick around and give statements for when the police get here.”

“Um, excuse me Mr. Eraserhead, w-what are you p-planning on doing with her? She saved us…” she swallowed loudly as she looked worried to Lina. She was trying to struggle to get free but Eraserhead was already binding her hands behind her back with capture zip ties he carried with him on.

Once he felt Lina had been secured well enough, he placed her on the ground. “Police will take her in, question her, and will do whatever needs to be done. In this cause trying her for vigilantism and murder. She killed that villain.”

He let his capture weapon return to his shoulders as Lina suddenly burst out. “That wasn’t a villain! You stupid, smelly, eye-bagged, hobo hero!” This got a shocked gasp and look of horror to grace Izumi’s face. The Eraser Hero just kind of quirked his eyebrow up and looked mildly annoyed at how loud the woman was. “That was a Mazoku, you couldn’t have possibly stopped it!”

Izumi stared at Lina when she said that. Learning about Mazoku was important for learning Black Magic. Up to this point she had just been able to learn some basics of Black Magic, but that was because the spells could cause a lot of destruction if one was not careful. If that was a Mazoku like Lina was saying, they all could have died and there was nothing Eraser could have done. Normal physical attacks were useless against a Mazoku.

With a deep sigh, his capture weapon was back around her mouth to keep her quiet. “Save it for the police.” Izumi was muttering a storm to herself as they all waited, while Kirishima and Mina were looking a bit worried ‘cause they had never seen that look on Izumi’s face before.

Mina leaned over and put an arm around Izumi to break her out of her muttering spell. “Midori-chan…are you okay? You seem really outta it. You keep looking at that lady, do you know her?”

Giving a small nod, she looked to Mina and smiled softly. “That’s my… mentor.” She knew she couldn’t hide it from Mina. She wasn’t a good liar, and Mina had her ways of getting information out of people, somehow. Nothing bad but she was excellent at steering a conversation and getting what she wanted to know. Izumi had noted that Mina liked to always know what was going on. She didn’t want to use it against people, but her curiosity of what’s happening around her always got the best of her. So, she didn’t even try to lie.

Mina gasped loudly, looking between Midoriya and Lina. “YOUR MENTOR IS A VIGILANTE?!” Izumi winced and could already feel Eraserheads eyes on her. Mina looked over to Eraserhead, who was staring at Izumi, and looked suddenly extremely guilty. “Oops… Sorry Midori-chan…”

The Pro Hero made his way over to Izumi and looked down at her. “You know her, kid?” After getting a nod, he lets out a sigh. “Why are you hanging out with vigilantes?” He ran a hand through his hair, even more annoyed now.

“She isn’t a vigilante, Mr. Eraserhead, sir. I had sent a picture to her and my mother because we all live together. I think she was concerned for my life from that Mazoku.” Izumi couldn’t bring herself to look Eraserhead in the goggles.

“Mazoku? Hmmm, I think you’ll need to come down to the station, kid.”

“Am I being arrested?” She looked extremely worried by this idea. ‘Oh god what do I tell mom? Am I going to be arrested for conspiring with a vigilante? AS a vigilante?! Maybe it’s just because I’m associated with her. Will this keep me from becoming a hero?!’

“Kid, could you stop muttering? You aren’t under arrest. You just know her and can give us more info to figure out what’s going on. What are your names?” Each of them gave their names. Around this time the sirens could be heard in the distance. Once on the scene the Police put Lina in the back of one of the squad cars. The police asked them some basic questions before they let Mina and Kirishima head home. Once they were released, they put Izumi in the back of a squad car and headed into the police station for questioning.

* * *

‘This was unbelievably annoying,’ was the thought Lina had as she sat in an interrogation room. They had taken Izumi to another room, and she was glad they weren’t rough with her. She knew she could get out right now, but she should just talk to them, see if she can explain things. There were doubts it would work but if it didn’t, she could always move into the woods in the middle of nowhere and live as a hermit.

Her head hit the table as she let out a groan. That was the last thing she wanted! She had really come to enjoy this society. It was so much more advanced than back home. There were simple things here that were reserved for royalty back home. And she had grown close to both Midoriyas. They were family now. Least she didn’t have to worry about running into her sister. She shuddered at the thought of running into Luna here.

The sound of the door opening caught Lina’s attention, causing her to look up and see a detective come walking in. He was wearing a blue suit and had dark hair but looked rather plain, if you asked her. He moves to the other side of the table, taking a seat before he speaks. “Hello, I’m Detective Tsukauchi, and I have some questions to ask you. The situation is a bit dire as you may know. Alright first, what is your name?”

“Lina Inverse,” she says in a bored tone, looking at the man sitting across from her. She started to wonder what his quirk was. It was a habit that she had picked up from being around Izumi so much.

“Interesting name, clearly not from around here. Foreigner?”

“Oh yeah. You have no idea.” Lina rolled her eyes to show her annoyance to the detective, but he didn’t flinch, didn’t smile. He just kept looking at her or down at notes he was taking.

“Where are you from?”

“The Kingdom of Zephilia. You won’t have heard of it.” She resorted to resting her chin on her arms.

“You’re right I haven’t heard of that country. From what the reports told us, your quirk is very powerful, killed the villain in a single hit and left nothing behind. What is your quirk?” He watched her carefully, ready to take down any information. However, he was not prepared for the answer her got.

“Don’t have a quirk. I think you all call it being quirkless.” She gave him a smirk, now expecting him to say she was lying. People of this world were all about quirks, she was starting to think this all was a bad idea. She watched as the man’s expression finally was no longer neutral, in fact now he looked extremely confused.

“Then how did you kill that villain?” he furrowed his brow, and she didn’t miss the subtle glances he gave to the mirror behind her. ‘Who was back there,’ she couldn’t help but wonder.

“It’s called magic. Like real magic, not the stuff ya see at a festival. Also, would you stop calling that thing a villain. It was a Mazoku. Though I don’t expect you to know what that is, closest thing you might compare it to is a demon. I couldn’t just stand by and let Izumi die because of that thing. It was a lower level Mazoku sure, but she didn’t know that, she doesn’t have experience with them.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Tsukauchi stood up. “I’ll be back with more questions shortly.” With that he left the room. Once outside the door he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a loud sigh.

Exiting the observation room was Eraserhead. “So?”

“She’s telling the truth, every single thing she said was true. This… doesn’t make sense. Did you look up Zephilia while in there?” Eraserhead gave a nod. “Guessing you didn’t find anything?” Once again, he got a nod. “This is… a strange situation. The villain was an unknown, and she is saying, truthfully, that it wasn’t human.”

“Talk to the kid, I’m going to make a call.”

Tsukauchi gave a nod and as Eraserhead walked off he headed into the other room. Izumi looked up as he walked in, giving him a weak smile. She shifted nervously in her chair, wringing her hands in her lap.

“Hello Midoriya-san, sorry to have kept you. Please do not worry and try to relax, you aren’t in any trouble at all. Inverse-san said she lived with you and your mother is that correct?” He spoke as he walked across the room and took a seat in front of Izumi, giving her a soft and reassuring smile.

“Yeah, we just moved to the area.” The greenette took a deep breath to calm herself and managed to stop her fidgeting. Her hands came up above the table where she clasped them together. She took a moment to look around the room before she looked to Tsukauchi, curious as to what his quirk was.

“Well, welcome to the area. I know moving can be stressful. School just let in today didn’t?” Izumi gives a nod to the question. “So, could tell me what happened today?”

“Well I was on my way home with my friends, we were going to get ready for gymnastics. On the way we saw Eraserhead get thrown through the wall and he was fighting this Mazoku. It then tried to attack me with a fireball, and I used my quirk to create a shield to protect us. Then after that Lina-san showed up and destroyed the Mazoku.” Her eyes never left his, as if she was studying him, the unmistakable look of curiosity in her eyes.

“You used your quirk you say? What is your quirk?” Tsukauchi, had caught a lie in her statement and was following it to see where it leads.

“My quirk is called Mahou. It’s kind of a crazy quirk and can do a lot of things. Pretty hard to describe.” Izumi smiled brightly, clearly proud of her abilities.

“Interesting. Well my quirk is called lie detector. It allows me to know if something someone tells me is true or not.” At this, the smile dropped from her face as she looked down at her hands and started to fidget it again. “I know the bits about your quirk are not true, so what is your quirk?” He reached over and patted her hands, causing her to look back up at him. “You still aren’t in trouble.”

“I... I’m quirkless.” The word came out of her and tasted bitter and of ash. It was not something she had said in a while now and she didn’t like it. To have to admit to it again hurt, and she could feel it in her chest.

“Uh… well how did you create the shield?” He furrowed his brow. Because he knew they were telling the truth about being quirkless. This all made no sense unless…

“…Magic.”

“I heard you refer to the one that attacked you as a Mazoku. What is a Mazoku?” He was prepared to note anything down this kid would give him. Everything about this case was complicated, and he was starting to get an idea on who he was calling. If anyone could make sense of this mess, it was him.

“Well… from what I know, they are beings that come from a realm beyond ours. They’re kind of like demons or monsters. When they are in our realm, they are unaffected by physical attacks. Beyond extremely powerful magic weapons or magic itself, there aren’t many ways to deal with them… honestly only Lina and I could deal with them. I didn’t recognize it as one as it was the first time I’ve seen one. Lina saved all our lives…”

Naomasa sighed and nodded, finishing off his note. He stood slowly and gave her a smile. “Well, I think that’s all the questions I have. You are free to go now. Might want to call your parents to let them know you are on your way.” He went and opened the door and held it open for her.

As Izumi exited the room she stopped and looked at Tsukauchi “What’s going to happen to Lina-san?”

“We’ll see kid.” Izumi nods, and started to walk off with a look of worry on her face. Tsukauchi headed to the observation room, watching Lina while he waited for Eraserhead to return. He watched her shift restlessly in her seat, looking rather exasperated. When he heard the door open, he stood to face Eraserhead coming in, as well as another person. The Principle of U.A., Nezu. “Well, this wasn’t expected.”

“Detective Tsukauchi, a pleasure to see you as always. I must say, the story Eraserhead told me here has me quite intrigued. Is that the young woman there?” Nezu turned to look through the one way mirror the moment Lina thunked her head down onto the table out of boredom. He turned back to the two and smiled as Naomasa gave him a nod. “Well then I am most interested in having a conversation with Inverse-san.”

Before anyone could answer him, Nezu walked out of the room and into the questioning room with Lina. “Hello Inverse-san! Pleasure to meet you.” Her walked over jumping onto a chair to stand on and look at Lina from across the table. “My name is Nezu and you must be asking yourself, is he dog? Is he a mouse? Is he a bear? But more important than that is I’m the principle of U.A. and may have a way for you to get out of these charges!”

Lina looked at the person…animal? At the individual in front of her. “Okay if that’s the case. I’m listening.”

“Well the wonderful Detective has already visited you, and I know everything you told him. I also know its true.” At this point Naomasa walked in and gave a nod to Lina as he stood next to Nedzu. “Detective Tsukauchi, did you speak to Midoriya-san already?” Lina side-eyed the detective, a protective look in her eyes when her student was brought up.

“Yes, her story matched. Though she did lie about her quirk. Apparently, she can use magic as well as Lina, from what they say at least.” This got an eye roll from Lina.

“Well that’s because she is my student.” This made Nezu’s smile grow even larger.

“Oh, excellent, so you have teaching experience! From what I’ve been told these Mazoku are rather dangerous. Do you know why they are here?”

Lina shook her head solemnly. “I can’t say I do. Honestly, they shouldn’t be here. When I arrived in this world there weren’t any here for sure. This world was clean of the presence of them and dragons so… I can’t say how they got here. But if I’m locked up, I also can’t look into it.” She grins a bit looking at Nezu. She knew that he was her key to out of this mess, but what was his price?

“I agree whole-heartedly. Though the situation does put us in a rather difficult position. You did take part in what would be considered vigilantism. However, there are two things we have on our side, one that makes things very easy and one that is something we will have to fix. First being that you are quirkless. Clearly Eraserhead must have been mistaken with what he saw. His report did say you used your quirk, which wouldn’t make sense if you were quirkless.”

Nodding, Lina put a finger to her chin and tapped it, letting out a little hum as she gave it thought. “Well… that does make sense. What about the second thing?”

Nezu smirks at Lina “Well Inverse-san, by all legal means, you don’t exist. Once we actually looked into you, which I did soon as I heard about you and got your name, there are no records of you other than the little bookshop you own. Which I plan to visit as soon as I can. We can help you with this, however you will need to prove about this magic to us. For that I’ll need you to come to U.A. soon, I’m sure we have sites that are more than adequate! On top of that we will need to figure out some way to deal with any more of these Mazoku that come up. I’m sure we can figure something out. We can call in experts in support gear.”

Lina grinned at this news. This was going the way she wanted it to, but she had more that she wanted out of this deal and it was time to get out those bartering skills she got from her parents. “This sounds like a pretty good deal so far. I assist you with the Mazoku and show you some magic and we’re done?”

“Well… would you be able to teach others magic?” Nezu cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at Lina.

“Most likely no. For all the time I’ve been here Izumi is the only one I’ve met with the capacity for it. Not even those without a quirk is capable. Honestly, it’s like magic died out in this world. I saw the potential in Izumi and took her as my apprentice.”

“I see. Well, for now that seems like a good start for what needs to be done.” He smiled but stopped when he saw the look in Lina’s eyes. His smile turned into a bit of a smirk.

“I have one condition. I want to get permission to use U.A. Facilities to help teach Izumi. Some of the spells I have to teach her are a bit more destructive to learn so we need a safe place to do that. And other than going to the middle of nowhere and hope we don’t get caught, our options are a bit limited.” She grinned at Nezu, who just let out a chuckle.

“Well, I will on one condition, she applies to U.A. when she is old enough.”

Letting out a boisterous laugh, Lina looks to Nezu. “That was already the plan. After all, it’s going to be her test to become a full-fledged sorceress.”

* * *

Lina stood in front of the door to the home she now shared with the Midoriyas’. She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest, nerves all on high alert. This is how she would die. She was sure of it in that moment as her hand slowly reached for the knob. After unlocking the door, she opened the door as quietly as she could.

Her head slowly peeked in, when she didn’t see anyone from the doorway. She tiptoed in and slowly removed her shoes, putting them away before she started to ever so slowly sneak her way back towards her room. She didn’t want to have to face Inko after all that business at the police station. ‘Almost there… almost there, just a little further.’ After looking around a corner, she sneaked past over to the hallway that led to her room. ‘In the clear!’

“Lina Inverse,” said a stern voice suddenly from behind Lina. A shiver ran the length of her body, starting at her toes up to the hair on her head. She slowly turned to face Inko, who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

“Oh, hey, Auntie Inko! Funny running into you here.” She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. Inko just pointed to the living room. With a resigned sigh, Lina made her way to the living room where Izumi was already sitting, looking like she had already gotten an earful, if her guilt-ridden face was anything to go by. “Listen, I can explain?”

Inko moved into the living room behind Lina and took a seat in a chair facing her and Izumi. “Good, I expect some explanations. I saw you do the same thing that I’ve seen Izumi do. Then you went off and attacked a villain?! And you said it wasn’t a villain. Just what is going on? Why is your quirk so similar to Izumi’s?”

“Well… to be perfectly honest with you. We are both quirkless.” Inko narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms a bit. “No seriously, honestly we have no quirk. We are using a thing called magic.” The next hour was spent going over what magic was, giving demonstrations. Lina and Izumi working together so that Inko knew what magic was.

After they had finished, silence fell upon the group. Zel had come over and jumped into Inko’s lap to nap there. A few minutes passed before Inko, who looked rather tired at this point, spoke up. “Why? Why did you choose to teach my daughter magic?”

“Simple. She could learn and make a difference. She saved Zel that day.” She motioned to the cat. “I could see even if she had no quirk, she was going to try and become a hero. I wanted to help give her that chance, to be able to make a difference. Plus, if I didn’t help her, she would have gone and done it on her own with no powers. She is smart and would have figured it out, I’m sure of it.” Lina gave a smile to Izumi, who blushed a bit but smiled brightly at her mentor’s faith.

“Okay, and I’m guessing how you learned magic is how you knew that thing wasn’t a villain? What was it?” A look of worry was worn on Inko’s face now. “And Izumi told me all about you two going to the police station, what happened there? They just let you go?”

“Mom, it’s called a Mazoku, it’s… not human. It’s kinda like a monster of sorts. Lina is one of the only people that can deal with them. I’m learning how to as well, though I don’t think they are supposed to be here.” Izumi sighed a bit as she looked at Lina.

A groan escaped Lina’s lips as she let herself fall back into the sofa and melt into it, completely exhausted. “Well, they aren’t supposed to be here. I’m not sure how they are, and I’ll have to look into that. As for what happened at the police station. They questioned me about the whole thing, I was honest, and I made a deal. One that will benefit not only them but us.” She grinned at Izumi.

“Benefit us? How?” Izumi looked rather puzzled by this as she stared at her mentor.

“Well I made a deal with a rat, bear, dog person. We start advanced magic training soon at U.A.” Lina smirked rather proud of her accomplishment. Izumi looked dumbfounded for a moment. The smile that followed was brighter than the sun and she was soon bouncing around the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to the end! Thanks for reading the chapter. We are getting closer and closer to the Entrance exams, but still a bit to cover before then.
> 
> BUT for the surprise. A good friend of mine [DekuEAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuEAM/pseuds/DekuEAM) did this lovely piece of art of [Izumi and Lina](https://imgur.com/9VREBzq)


	7. Chapter 7: Blood and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been to long. Hopefully this won't become a trend but Real Life has been kicking my but

Izumi leaped over a rocky outcropping as it popped up beside her. She looked back and peeked over the rock just in time to see a gray blur fly towards her. She let out a yelp as she dived to the side to avoid it, her hand grabbing onto a dagger and flung it at the ground behind her attacker. Aizawa let out a smirk as he leaped up over the dagger and away from it getting a curse to leave Izumi’s lips.

She took off running again, leaping and dodging attacks from the scarf as she did. She kicked up off a rock, twisting midair to face Aizawa. She held out a hand and lances of fire started to appear around her. “FLARE ARR- “she was cut off as the capture scarf she had managed to dodge up to this point caught her, wrapping around her mouth. She struggled against it, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to get free.

Pulling her in close Aizawa gave her a small nod before dropping her unceremoniously in front of him. “One minute and 23 seconds. You did better.”

“Ugh this is the most brutal game of tag I have ever played.” Izumi rubbed her backside as she got up to her feat. She looked around the gym that they were in; Cementoss and Aizawa were helping her practice today. She felt like she was almost dreaming. She was physically at her dream school, training with Heroes to get ready to go to U.A. She had never expected this, of course, not even after the deal Lina had made. A small sigh escaped her lips as she dusted herself off. “I didn’t expect you to help Lina with my training.”

“Hm… she is a shrewd businesswoman,” Aizawa said with a slightly annoyed tick to his voice.

“Yeah that’s fair. Feels like this gives me a bit of an unfair advantage though, having Pros helping me train sometimes.” Another small sigh escaped Izumi as she looked to the ground.

“You shouldn’t look at it like that. You are trying to become a Pro Hero, which is a dangerous job. Any advantage is not only going to help save the lives of others, it may save yours. So, use those advantages as much as you can, you’ll be a better hero. It’s only logical.” The annoyed tick was back in Aizawa’s voice, but for another reason.

Izumi nodded. “I should share some information with my friends, we all plan on going to U.A. together and I want us all to be able to get in.” She gave a confident nod, determined to get in with her best friends.

“Do what you feel you need to, kid. Just don’t waste my time here.” Without warning he threw a punch at her and started the sparring back up.

* * *

Izumi was heading home after training when her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw a message from Toga waiting for her.

_ Himi-chan: ‘ey Midori-chan!   
Himi-chan: u free? _

_ Magical Girl Izu: Just got done with some training. Why what’s up? _

_ Himi-chan: looking for a distraction   
Himi-chan: and u r the best distraction _

A light blush spread across Izumi’s cheeks as she smiled and shook her head. She started to reply.

_Magical Girl Izu: I’m free. Want to come over to my place? _

_ Himi-chan: sure! im omw. _

Grinning, Izumi started to run home, deciding to start taking short cuts and practice some parkour on the way. She would cut through alleys, leap over tables and other obstacles in her way. It wasn’t too long before she was home. As she opened the door she gave a quick “I’m home” as she went about to take a shower.

She took as quick shower as she could while still getting clean, so that she would be clean by the time Toga made it over. Timing was cut close though, as just after getting dressed, the sound of the doorbell rang through the small home. Izumi ran to the front door and opened it with a bright smile and a wave. Her smile quickly washed away though as the person at the door was not who she was expecting.

“Oh well hello there.” The stranger smiled down at Izumi. They were a parcel delivery agent, with shoulder length purple hair and narrow eyes that almost seemed to be closed. “I have a package for a Midoriya Izumi, are they in?”

“I’m her. Wasn’t expecting a package though.” Izumi gave a slightly puzzled look to the delivery agent, curious to who could have sent her anything.

“Well if I could just get your signature—” The man held out a clipboard and a pen. Izumi took it and looked over the delivery paperwork. She signed after she was satisfied with what she had read and took the box. “See you around.”

Izumi looked up from the package and blinked when the delivery person was gone. She leaned out and glanced down the hall. She gave a small shrug as she headed inside and started to open the package. What she laid her eyes upon inside the box caught her off guard. A smaller wooden box but the craftsmanship of it was unbelievable. It was made of a dark oak with an intricate design on it, and gold metal work. In the upper left hand of the box was a single letter: ‘N’.

She pulled out the box to examine it further when she heard the doorbell once again. She set the box down on the table and headed to the front door. Her smile had fully returned when she saw that it was Toga. She stepped aside to let her in. “What’s up Himi-chan?” However, her only response was Toga hugging onto her.

The two stood there silently for a few minutes, Izumi wrapping her arms around Toga gently in a hug.

“Hey, why don’t we go sit down in my room and you can tell me what’s going on, okay?” This got a small nod from Toga, and both girls headed to Izumi’s room. Her room was far less Hero-merch-inclined these days, though Pro Hero merch would always have its place in her room. Now it had many fantasy elements to it as well, all having to do with magic or mythical creatures.

“Midori-chan…” Toga looked up at the other girl as she sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. She moved over and sat on the bed, facing her friend. “I got in a fight with my parents. We seem to be getting into more arguments recently.”

“I think just about everyone has fights with their parents at some point. I’ve had a few arguments with my mom. Minor as they were, we still had them.” Izumi reached over and placed a hand gently on top of Toga’s, trying to reassure her that things would be okay.

“This was more like a screaming match. Things have always been kind of rough, trying to force me to be something I’m not. They want me to hide my quirk, cause it’s villainous and always pushing me to be ‘normal’” She did little quotation marks with her hands.

Midoriya let out a soft sigh and shook her head. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with that, Himi-chan. But listen, the only person that gets to choose if your quirk is villainous is you. If you want to do good with it, that makes it good. Lina-san always tells me normal is a matter of perspective. What one person sees as normal isn’t for another.”

Toga looked to the greenette, considering the words that she said carefully. She stared into her eyes and smiled softly. “You always have some of the best things to say, Midori-chan. I’m glad to have a friend like you. Seriously I love you to bits.” She smiled a large toothy smile at Izumi, who blushed and looked a bit surprised.

“I’m just trying to be a good friend to you. You’re my friend and I’ll always be here for you. Thick and thin.” Izumi gave Toga the brightest smile she could. Her words came from her heart and she planned on being there for Toga, to support her to the best of her ability.

“See, that’s what I mean! I’ve never had friends like that before. If someone found out about my quirk, they would push me away, call me names. You get excited to hear about my quirk. I just can’t help but to love that about you. I want to be like you Midori-chan!” Toga wore a bit of a manic grin as she leaned forward towards Izumi.

As she leaned forward Izumi flailed a bit and fell back onto the bed with how close the other girl had gotten. The grin on Toga’s face threw her off a bit and a voice in the back of her head was saying there was danger in that grin. 

“I’d love to show you my quirk Izu-chan. It would take just a little bit of your blood. A little cut.” Toga bit down on her bottom lip. “Then I could be you! Be like the girl I love!”

“H-Himi-chan. C-calm down. I don’t know if you could really be me. I’m happy to help you explore your quirk more, though.” Izumi reached up and put her hand to Toga’s shoulder. Toga looked to the hand before looking back down to Izumi, cocking her head to the side.

“But if you’re going to help me with my quick, and you say I can’t be you… I don’t understand…” Toga seemed confused and a little disappointed hearing she couldn’t be Izumi, but then being told Izumi would help with her quirk. It just didn’t make sense to her how could she help if she didn’t let her become her?

“Because no matter who you turn into Himi-chan, you are still you. It doesn’t matter how you appear on the outside, or who you act like. In your heart, you are still one of my absolute best friends, still Himi-chan. Because you are an amazing person just as you are.” Izumi beamed brightly at her, leaving Toga looking a bit shocked at first, stunned even.

A moment of just staring at Izumi passed after what she had said, Toga spoke again, more softly this time then she had previously. “But… but isn’t love trying to be like the ones you love?”

Izumi shook her head. “No, I mean, you might imitate someone you love, aspects of them. But love is… it’s complicated. There are different kinds of love. Love of family, love of friends, deeper love. Love is, in my mind, caring for someone despite strengths or weaknesses or flaws. Caring for someone for who they are.”

This left Toga silently thinking for a long while. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Izumi, who was smiling at her. “So how about we figure out something new with your quirk?” This got Toga to smile. She had a lot to think about now but she didn’t need to think about it all at once. She still wanted to be like Izumi but maybe some of the things Izumi said had a point, but for now she could worry about that later.

“Okay! So I just need a little blood. The more blood I drink the longer I can stay transformed. My clothes will disappear after I transform so I’ll need to take my clothes off before I transform. OH and I’ll need something to wear after I transform.” This information was not what Izumi was expecting and her face quickly flushed a bright red. She flailed and quickly turned around as Toga, without even missing a beat, started to disrobe in front of her. This got a giggle out Toga. “Oh someone’s bashful, just think of it like Gym class silly.”

“L-little different w-when it’s i-in my room H-himi-chan.” She swallowed loudly as this was completely unexpected and she really hoped that her mom or Lina didn’t barge into her room.

“Okay take something and make a little cut or prick on your thumb,” Toga told her, causing her to look to her desk. She found a little thumb tack and after a moment to steel herself, managed to prick her thumb with it. The prick caused her to wince a bit and then she held her thumb, now beading up with a bit of her blood, to the side for Toga. She gasped as she felt Toga lick up the blood on her thumb then step away from her.

There was a moment of silence that lasted a bit too long for her before she heard a confused sound from Toga. “Something is wrong Midori-chan.” The voice that Izumi heard was not quite right to her. Next she heard a blanket being grabbed from her bed. “Why am I a boy?”

This got Izumi to spin around with a panicked look. And there standing before Izumi was… what could pass for a twin brother, wrapped in a blanket. Slightly more masculine looking twin boy. “I… I… I… I… I…” Her mouth hung open and she let out a little whimper. She had not expected this. “I can explain.” This got Toga to look over to the greenette with a curious expression.

“So… I think your quirk is based on the person’s DNA. Which would explain why you looked like… that. You see…” She looked away and scratched the back of her head. “I wasn’t born a girl. I’m transgender.” She closed her eyes not sure what would happen next. The worst scenarios playing out in her head - Toga getting angry with her, hating her. Toga screaming and throwing things. What she did not expect was to feel a pair of arms wrap around her and wipe away tears she had not realized were falling down her cheeks.

“You’re still my Midori-chan, my absolute best friend in the whole world. You are still the girl I adore. I think I get more of what you were saying now. I still don’t fully understand but kinda I get it. You are perfect the way you are.” And then she pressed a soft kiss to Izumi’s cheek which got her to open her eyes and look over her shoulder to the transformed Toga, her cheeks blushing brightly. She was stunned and then the tears started to flow again as she hugged Toga tightly. This time the tears were those of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey follow me on twitter! [XenFrostfire](https://twitter.com/Xenfrostfire)
> 
> Enjoy my fics? Join my [Discord!](https://discord.gg/Fwa5K7e)


End file.
